


The Beginning

by Amberina78



Series: Harry Potter: Truth Be Told [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Creature Inheritance, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Violence, male penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina78/pseuds/Amberina78
Summary: Imagine a deep dark secret that could destroy the world. You would expose it at any cost now imagine if you were the one with the deep dark secret and could manipulate people into doing whatever you desire you would keep it at any cost going as far as to kill for it. The Dumbledore family has such a deep dark dangerous secret and they will do anything to keep it getting out, including killing those that stand in their way. This story starts with the birth of Ariana Dumbledore and the difficulties her family will face to keep a deadly secret that if it got out her whole family would suffer. Ariana is not the one to be watched though, it's the one that seems the least suspicious that should be the one to keep the closest eye on. No matter how hard you try to keep things to yourself the truth will always come out. The truth shall set you free.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Harry Potter: Truth Be Told [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Birth That Almost Brought Death

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a while back ago but I started in the middle and more towards the end. I had a set idea for this story and I went so far outside the path I set for myself that I got lost along the way. My new year's resolution is to start writing again and do it properly, so I wrote this chapter yesterday and today I edited it. I plan to continue doing it this way so I don't overload and I can fix any mistakes I make when my mind is fresh and settled.  
> I plan on trying to write one chapter a week, if I can do more I will. If something comes up I'll let you know or try to.  
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave Kudos and comments below let me know I am doing a good job. If you have suggestions on pairings or something you would like to see in this story let me know and I will do my best to accommodate the request.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters that goes to J.K. Rowlings her book company, movie company and any one else she deems worthy, I just want to show what could happen if things went differently then the original books. I must remind you this is a fan fic. I do not get receive any revenue for writing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is expecting his third child he was told it is a girl when child and mother go into distress what will happen and how bad will it affect Percival and his family. He leaves his children with his mother and then calls her to let her know the baby is out but his wife is far from danger.

CHAPTER ONE  
The Dumbledore family seemed like your average ordinary family. They had three children, two boys and one girl. The girl was the youngest.

By looking at this family you would never know they held a secret that most people did not know.

They belonged to a world unknown to most, a magical world. They were witches and wizards.

However, they held a secret even more dark and sinister than that. Even the magical world did not know this secret and it would be several years before anyone found out this heinous secret that would bring the world, both muggle and magical, to its knees.

Mould-on-the-Wold, England Great Britain, June 21, 1885: Home of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.

It was getting late in the evening and his wife was currently in labor, she has been in labor for 75 hours straight and Percival didn’t know if his wife would have the energy needed to survive this birth and the damages done to her body.

The mediwizard had been here the whole 75 hours working tirelessly on Kendra, she had been ill since the fifth month.

They put her on bed rest to ensure her and the little one she carried would make it safely through the pregnancy and delivery.

Kendra was seven months pregnant when she started having pains and bleeding, terrified for the health of his wife and child he called for the mediwizard.

The baby had gone into distress and used magic to try and lash out at the attack on it's being this alerted them that something was wrong, because in the process of lashing out the baby had tore through the uterus causing extreme pain and blood loss.

Kendra's magic had kicked in to save her unborn daughters life and ensure her own safety as well, the only downfall to that is her energy levels were being extinguished way to rapidly and in order to keep her and the child alive she slipped into a magical coma so that only the essential systems in the body were on going and everything would slow down, her breathing, heart rate and brain waves.

Racing the clock to keep mother and child alive the mediwitches and mediwizards were working around the clock and were bordering on exhaustion but they were determined not to allow this magical child or her mother die.

The medical staff were having to repair the damage and keep the baby safe within the womb, if they didn't, neither mother nor daughter may survive and that was unacceptable.

Now nearing midnight and the 80 hour mark the exhaustion of Percival Dumbledore was setting in, he had sent both Albus and Aberforth to his parents so that they would be taken care of and that they would not get upset or cause a disturbance while the medical staff worked to save his wife and daughter.

The boys were four and two and it was better they didn't see their father in such a distressed state or their magic may lash out and cause more problems for their mother and unborn sister.

Their magic was very powerful and well developed already all they had to do was be taught control at Hogwarts or some other magical school of their choosing.

He started thinking of his time at Hogwarts, his father had been a Ravenclaw and his mother had been a Slytherin.

Both pure bloods and heirs to great families, the Dumbledore family and the Starken family. The English Ravenclaw and the German Slytherin princess met and fell in love at Hogwarts when their families started searching for pure blood spouses for their children, it was Agatha Starken and Bornest Percival who told their parents they should contact the others family and that is what led to them being wed.

He was sorted to Ravenclaw himself but the hat had been unsure if he should be Ravenclaw or Slytherin being that he had both traits in his blood his older brother was a Slytherin, so was his older sister, however his two younger sisters were both Gryffindor. Imagine the surprise of his parents when they learned that, they didn't treat them any different than the others, they were just shocked. Although it was a pleasant surprise.

He found his love in Kendra McKinnon a muggle born witch from Scotland she was feisty, beautiful, intelligent, and funny. She had a good sense of humor that always made him smile and laugh at her antics.

He sometimes thought that maybe his parents didn't approve of him not marrying a pure blood like all his other siblings had, sometimes he wondered if they found fault in his choice of spouse. He remembers when he told his family of his intentions at Yule the whole room went completely quiet, you could have heard a mouse sneeze.

Their reaction never changed his opinion and he would rather be disowned than give up Kendra. That didn't happen though because his parents decided before taking that step they wanted to meet this charismatic young lady who stole the heart of their middle born child.

The younger sisters started telling their family stories of the young lady in question and it only made them want to meet her more, so Percival went the next day to see if she could come and meet his family. When her father met him at the door he introduced himself and spoke to him about marrying Kendra and taking her to meet his family, he got permission after promising nothing would happen to his daughter whilst she was with him.

When they met her there was a heavy feeling to the air, Kendra felt it immediately and she did what came most natural, she used her manners to introduce herself, cracked a few jokes making everyone laugh and like that the tension was broken.

They learned a lot about the young lady and the hardships of growing up a muggle born and the ways muggles cope without magic. They decided to let their son marry her she seemed nice and decent enough that with her easy going attitude it might make the family secret less volatile.

They wed two years after graduating Hogwarts, and one year later Albus was born into the family. His life was so perfect now he couldn't even imagine his life without her.

His thoughts drifted to a life without his wife and daughter and a whole lot of 'what-ifs' that had no place in his life right now.

His thoughts were interrupted by the crying of his newborn.

They got the baby out, now to await word on his beautiful wife Kendra.

The baby was put in his arms while he awaited word on his wife's condition.

The Mediwitches and wizards were still trying to repair the damage done to Kendra by the baby's backlash of magic during the distress. They had to remove her for her own safety.

Percival wondered if maybe he had passed on his inheritance to this beautiful baby that he held close with love and tenderness.

Percival decided to hand the baby over to one of the nurses so he could go floo his mother and update her on what was happening.

"Percival, you do realize it's 12:30 a.m. where we... dear Circe, please tell me Kendra and the baby are alright." His mother had started out complaining because she was half asleep before she realized what this call could mean.

"The babies fine mother, she's beautiful. However, they still haven't repaired all the damage done to Kendra when the baby went into distress. What if I lose her." Percival sounded so defeated and looked exhausted.

"You stop right there, Percival Dalton Dumbledore, don't even harbor that notion for a moment." His mother's strict commanding tone seemed to snap him out of his deep dark thoughts.

He would be eternally grateful for his mother's stern and commanding tone because he would realize at a later time how dangerous it was for him to lose hope.

"You are correct as always mother, I should not let my thoughts drift and allow me to lose hope. How are the boys? Are they behaving?"

"Of course I am correct, I am your mother after all." They both chuckled at that statement before his mother answered his questions. "Albus and Aberforth are just fine they are perfect little angels as usual, although they had your father running around all day and now the three of them are sleeping soundly they are completely exhausted."

Agatha Dumbledore examined her son closely before voicing her own question and concerns.

"Darling do you want me to come assist you with the baby so that once they are done with Kendra you both can rest and you can focus on her recovery? Also, you should get some sleep it will do your wife no good to have a physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted and drained husband." Agatha put emphasis on the last part of the statement she made.

Percival thought about it for a few minutes before asking, "Will father be able to handle the boys by himself?"

His mother gave him a look that said 'you do know who your father is right?' and he chuckled at himself before saying, "Right my father can fend for himself and the boys he does have the servants, house elves and he is Lord Dumbledore."

"Precisely, so want me to come and assist you and Kendra? The boys can stay the rest of the summer and hopefully by then Kendra will be up and around enough to not worry them. I will stay as long as you desire or need me to. I do miss the lot of you." When Agatha pouted Percival laughed. His mother was sorted properly into Slytherin during her school years, she could manipulate a stone into giving water.

"Of course mother, I would appreciate the assistance with your granddaughter. I haven't named her yet I'm awaiting Kendra's input on the matter." He sighed softly.

"As it should be my dear. I will tell your father and pack a bag then I am on my way."

"Thank you mother. By the way are you disappointed in me for marrying a muggle born?"

Agatha gave her son a calculating look before she answered figuring the truth would be best, "I was a little disappointed at first, and then I met her and saw why you loved her so much, however, I still had my reservations at least until I got to hold Albus. You make beautiful and powerful grandbabies and what pureblood wouldn't see the benefit in that. Add to that our family secret and it has been a positive thing. I just hope we don't have a reoccurence, of what happened with you when you reached puberty, happening with any of your children."

Percival shuddered at that thought he hoped the same thing.

"I will see you soon mother, good voyage, travel safely." With a lighter heart Percival went to await information on his wife's condition and to check on his baby girl.

He just hoped nothing of his inheritance would show up in any of his children, though he could see traces of it in his middle and youngest child. However, the one he would have to keep his eye on was Albus.

His brother and sister's had all shown signs at some point before puberty and mastered control of the powers associated with their inheritance so they thought he was free and clear. His power increase caused many problems that had to be fixed or covered up.

Percival had negligently thought that just because he showed no signs he didn't have to worry about his inheritance and now he had to be extra careful not to lose himself in deep dark thoughts or emotions, otherwise he could lose control and his dark creature inheritance could cause destruction of not just the magical world but also the muggle world as well. Only time would tell.


	2. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of their youngest daughter Kendra and Percival face a whole new onslaught of difficulties and he loses heart. Will their love and family endure or is it simply too late for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to go six years into the future, however, I believe continuing where I left off is more beneficial for the story because it lays the foundation for how powerful the Dumbledore is and what is in store for the world, I left it on a cliffhanger but I didn't have the energy to continue this chapter. I have bronchitis. I will try to get more written but since I am currently sleeping more than anything, it may not happen until next week. Right now I am trying to do one chapter a week, but I was inspired wrote this and edited it, so I figured I would just post it. Thanks for reading. Leave comments, kudos and if you see any errors in my editing do not hesitate to point them out please. See bottom for name pronunciation of characters.

Kendra had pulled through the surgery just fine but it took two weeks before she finally awoke from her coma.  
  
When she opened her eyes it wasn't her husband she saw first but her mother in-law looking tired, worried and deep in thought.  
  
Kendra tried to ask about her daughter and whether she had survived unfortunately all that came out was a hoarse cough that made her cringe in embarrassment.  
  
However, the noise alerted Agatha that she was awake, her face showed relief and joy.  
  
"Hush child don't try to speak your daughter is fine. Your probably thirsty, here drink this tea it has lemon, honey and mint to aid in your sore scratchy throat." Agatha stated softly.  
  
Kendra closed her eyes to sip the tea, when she opened her eyes however she gasped in shock. Agatha Dumbledore was crying.  
  
Seeing the panicked look on her daughter in-laws face she assured her that everything was fine and she was just relived to see her awake.  
  
She then answered the unanswered question that was showing in Kendra's eyes. 'Where is Percival and did something happen?'  
  
Agatha sighed and said, "Unfortunately we had to restrain him if we hadn't he would have gone out of control, killed the doctors, nurses and anyone else that came near you or the baby." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing.  
  
"The longer you were under the worse he got. He severely injured one of the nurses for trying to feed and change your daughters' diaper. He even attempted to attack me for going near her saying I did not love you or her because of your blood status. I tried to tell him different but he would not listen." Agatha had a strained look on her face and tears were streaming down.  
  
When Kendra sat up and embraced her she let out a heart wrenching sob, and embraced her back. When she got control of herself she gently pushed Kendra back down and smiled at her before speaking.  
  
"You need not worry about me my dear I am fine." Agatha said sounding completely broken.  
  
Kendra gave her a look before she croaked out, "No your not, it hurt you when your son said that I can tell. Otherwise you would not be sitting here looking completely devastated and broken. You may not know this but I have gotten to know your tells of when something bothers you so much."  
  
Agatha opened her mouth to reply when another voice cut in and said what was on her mind, "You would never have learned her tells if she didn't allow it. She never allows anyone that close, unless she completely loves and trusts you."  
  
Agatha spun around and looked heart broken at her middle child, Percival stood in the door and was shocked to see his mother so sad, shit, she really got hurt when he said his mother didn't love Kendra because of blood status. He cringed and was about to speak when Agatha stood.  
  
"I have to go, Percival and you need some time to reconcile. Your daughter is at your mother's I didn't want to leave you for anything to ensure nothing happened. Now that your better I will go and check on the baby and your boys as well. Rest, relax and if you need anything at all let me know. Okay?" She said this to Kendra not even looking at her son.  
  
Before either could say or do anything she disapperated to her own home to go stew in her sorrow.  
  
Percival sighed, he knew he had screwed up majorly and he needed to make it right.  
  
"You need to fix this now Percival. Your mother looks exhausted and strained, like she is ready to snap. Do not even think about coming near me until you fix this. Call one of your sisters to sit with me and go see her." Kendra commanded sternly.  
  
Just then his two younger twin sisters stepped in and glared at their brother before smiling at Kendra and asking how she was doing.  
  
"Priva, Portia, Honoria. It's good to see you I'm feeling better thanks for asking."  
  
Percival knew if Honoria was here he was in big trouble. He spared a glance at her just to see that she was ignoring him like everyone else was.  
  
"You know mother really loves you if she spent two weeks taking care of you and the baby as well as my idiot brother." Honoria stated all pleasant until she mentioned her brother than she pretty much snarled out that part.  
  
"Mother was mistaken though the baby isn't with your mother, because she blew up half the house we had to take her to my house and claim that the stove had to much oil in it when they lit it so that is what caused the explosion." Stated Priva.  
  
"We also may have had to adjust a few memories as well so nothing was noticed, we worked with the auror office to accomplish this." Stated Portia.  
  
"I have a house nearby in this very village that I allowed your parents to use. They don't need to be homeless now do they?" Percival stiffened considerably, that was no doubt Maken, Percivals' older brother, the tone was polite with an underlying anger and he knew who that anger was directed at, him.  
  
"I brought them with me they wish to see you Kendra and praise the gods, deities and entities that you are well and have survived." He smiled kindly at her.  
  
However when he turned towards his younger brother you could have frozen a lake with that look he was given.  
  
"Percival you and I need to have a long talk, now." Maken gritted out through clenched teeth. The last word was growled out at him.  
  
"I know just give me a few moments alone with Kendra please." He pleaded to them. His voice sounded so dejected and lost that they were suddenly on alert, if he decided that he was no longer worthy he could very well decide to quit existing.  
  
The atmosphere suddenly shifted from anger to concern. Their mother would be even more heartbroke than she is now if he decided it wasn't worth living any longer. As if sensing his son's mood, Borgen appeared.  
  
"Percival." His father stated softly looking at his youngest son with concern. "Look at me please. You couldn't control it please don't blame yourself."  
  
Percival looked up and stated, "I did not mean what I said to mom I know she loves Kendra as her own. I lost control and I hurt her far worse than any physical wound. I am not worthy to be her son. I will go beg forgivness and then I will disappear for a while until all of you can forgive me, and if you can't I will simply stay gone." A sob was all they heard as he disappeared.  
  
Panic struck Kendras' heart as her husband disappeared. She pleaded with them to go find him, forgive him and bring him home to her and her children.  
  
She truly did love Percival and could not imagine her life without him in it. If he left and never came back she would be devestated and she would never recover, mentally or emotionally.  
  
Her parents rushed into the room and tried to calm her down, her father turned towards Borgen and stated, "You bring him back here and if he refuses you remind him he made a promise to always love, protect, and keep my daughter happy. Those were his wedding vows." Mickael McKinnon stated.  
  
"He also promised me that one Christmas or Yule as you call it when he came to ask to bring Kendra to meet you that she would never want for anything and no harm emotional or physical would befall her if he could help it. Tell him from me if he was willing to get disowned for her then because of his love for my daughter, that should be true even through today. Tell him if he leaves her now he is a liar and he swore he was a man of his word." Mickael turned from them to his daughter to comfort her.  
  
Mickael knew what magic was capable of however, he would go down fighting to protect his loved ones and if he had to go toe to toe with one Percival Dumbledore to make him see sense than that is what he would do. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agatha- Ah-gah-tha  
> Borgen- Bore-gin  
> Maken-may-kin  
> Priva-Pree-vah  
> Portia-Port-ee-ah (not pronounced like the car)  
> Mickael-Mih-kay-ell  
> Doreen-Door-ee-n  
> McKinnon-Mick-ken-non  
> Starken-Stark-in  
> As I add more characters I will add more pronunciations so you can see how to read them and I did look up the origins of these last names which is why I said they are from where they are from.  
> Agatha does not live in Germany her father married a woman from England and that is why she goes to Hogwarts.  
> But her title as 'Slytherin German Princess' Is such because she was the force to be reckoned with in Slytherin much like Pansy being 'The Ice Princess of Slytherin' in the books.  
> Just FYI. Thought I would tell you.


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is now at his mothers house she is watching his children and he doesn't want them to see him so upset so he asks the elf to go get his mother for an important guest to discuss some private affairs. When his mother walks into the room she sees him kneeling in the middle of the floor his head hung down in shame. She walks around her son to get a better look and he doesn't notice her. He is crying really hard. She hasn't seen him this distraught since his magic lashed out at his father during an argument. How does it begin and how does it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to divide this chapter into two different chapters it was so long.  
> I said I would try to get a chapter out by every Friday. I did not get it this week. I have been not feeling well since right before Christmas. I had a cold that turned into Bronchitis and now the flu. I have been sleeping a lot. i feel weak and tired all the time. I will post this one today and try to get the other half up tomorrow I am feeling dizzy and cannot stay on the laptop much longer. please bear with me.

When Percival apparated into his family home he sensed his mother was in the playroom with her grandsons. It was a room she set up specifically for her children when they were younger and now her grandchildren used it. It held their toys, books and games.  
  
He wanted to get her alone, so he went into the sitting room down the hall and called a house elf, he instructed the house elf to ask his mother to come and speak to a guest about an important matter while the elf watched the children. The elf was told not to mention who the guest was that came to see her mistress, and under no circumstance was she allowed to tell the boys he was there.  
  
The elf was a bit confused as to why the young master did not want his children to know he was there it was strange, but she agreed, after all he was still a part of the family and she was required to serve the whole family no matter what. It was a house elfs sole purpose in life to serve their owners and she knew her masters were kinder than most they did not hit the elfs.  
  
The house elf popped into view, bowed to her mistress and stated that she had a very important visitor in the other room, that they needed to speak to her in private, and then stated that she would stay with the children and keep an eye on them for her mistress.  
  
Agatha was curious over who it might be and how it could concern her. Her thoughts drifted to her youngest son and the emotional distress she and her husband had felt through their bond that connected them to their children magically. Her husband had left immediately to go check on Percival, perhaps something major had happened to him and that was what this was about.  
  
She quickly had the elf assist her in taking the boys to their room and advised her to keep them there until she told her otherwise. She asked the elf to step out of the room with her for a moment and asked her not to mention anything to the boys of their father's distress, she did not want them upset. She then dismissed the elf back into the room and ordered her to keep the boys there and under not circumstance was she allowed to leave.  
  
Once the boys were safely in their room with the elf she put up protection wards just to insure nothing happened to the boys such as they tried to exit the room, got injured, felt distressed, or they just needed grandma for something. She then went to meet the important visitor who had come by to visit today.  
  
When she walked into the sitting room she was shocked to see her youngest son sitting on his knees in the middle of the room with his back to her and his head hung down in shame, she noticed he was trembling from head to toe. As she started to walk around him to get a closer look at him she noticed he was crying extremely harshly yet quietly, he had always done this, trying not to let anyone know he was sad, upset or crying by sobbing quietly.  
  
The anguish on his face was so extreme he looked to be in physical pain as well as emotional turmoil. It hurt her to see him so distraught. He was so upset he hadn't even noticed her enter the room and walk around him to view him more closely. He was always so alert so this was a rare occurrence to catch him off guard like this.  
  
Agatha immediately panicked she had only seen her son this distraught once and that was when he had reached puberty, his powers had lashed out at his father during an argument. She had almost lost him at that time and now she feared she might lose him this time.  
  
June 28, 1872, Dumbledore Estates, Bibury England, UK  
  
"Father I don't understand why everyone else can go but I cannot." Percival complained loudly. He felt his father was being unfair, he got good grades, always listened to his parents and elders and the one time he wants to go with his friends and one of their parents, his dad denies him.  
  
"Because, I am not responsible for any other children except my own. The fact that their parents are letting them go has nothing to do with me or my decision." Borgen stated.  
  
Percival felt so wronged by his father's words that he yelled out, "It is only one stupid Quidditch match, what in the name of Merlin can go wrong?"  
  
Borgen finally at the end of his patience yelled back, "A whole hell of a lot more than you can ever imagine. For me to allow you to go would be reckless on my part. I forbid you to go."  
  
"Why can't you be more understanding to my needs?" Percival questioned, as far as he was concerned his father was being extremely unfair in his decision, he could feel his anger rising quicker and stronger than it ever had before. Usually he could pull it back in and walk away but he felt wronged so he persisted with his attitude. Why couldn't his father just let him go. Why couldn't he understand how important this was for him.  
  
Borgen looked his middle child dead in the eye and said as calmly as possible, "Going to a Quidditch World Cup Match is a desire not a need. I tend to your needs just fine, and usually I give into your desires but I am afraid I cannot do so this time. I just can't get away from work to take you and I will not allow you to go without me."  
  
"I am not a baby, I can take care of myself, I don't need you and everyone else always watching every little move I make as if I am incompetent and can do nothing right. Why can't you just trust me to be able to handle this." Percival demanded to know, his anger was rising quickly.  
  
"Percival, there is a lot you do not understand about the world and the way it works if you go to this game and something happens, I am responsible even if someone else takes you. You will not be going to this match with your friends, I will not take the chance of something happening while you are away from me and you or someone else being injured or worse because things get out of control. Also, if you are not a baby, why are you not accepting my decision of what is best for you like the intelligent young adult you are, and why are you whining like a little boy who is throwing a tantrum because he did not get his way? You are acting like a spoilt little brat Percival, you are far better than that, you are almost thirteen act your age." Borgen growled out at him.  
  
"I am not whining and you are not giving me a proper reason as to why your decision is justifiable as to why I can not go. You tell me to act my age yet you do not trust me, and you treat me as if I am a child. If I am spoilt and a brat, whose fault is that? You do not care about me or my wants and needs, just because you can not have any fun nobody else can either. I am going whether you like it or not." Percival started out whining and ended by snarling at his father.  
  
They did not notice the wards of the house shutting the room off from the rest of the house because the rising hostile energy. The tension was getting thicker and the wards on the house were set up for emergencies such as this to prevent injury. All living beings would be apparated out by the wards and no one could reenter until it subsided, so when every servant, elf and family member showed up at Azelia and Jaste house minus Borgen and Percival they knew what was happening. They would get a notification when it was all clear, however they had to notify all the other family members of the danger.  
  
Meanwhile in the office of Borgen Dumbledore he and Percival were only getting more frustrated with each other, if Borgen would not have been so tired from overwork he would have recognized the danger, and if Percival had not been so riled up and wanting to get his own way even he would have noticed the dangerous air but neither noticed so they kept going.  
  
Borgen looked right at his son and said, "You are a child, my child. I will not permit you to go, but since you threatened to sneak out, I guess I will have to change the wards so you can not. How will that affect your idea of not following the rules? As of now you are confined to the premises and will not go anywhere without me or someone I choose to accompany you."  
  
Borgens' face had steadily gotten redder and his voice louder. Glaring at his father with a look of pure hatred Percival opened his mouth to protest. His father finally reached his limit, roaring at the top of his lungs, "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE FROM HERE ON OUT WITHOUT AN ESCORT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER WITH, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT HOW YOU SHOULD SHOW MANNERS TO YOUR FATHER AND THOSE IN CHARGE OF YOUR WELL BEING."  
  
Percival was shocked speechless his father had never yelled at him before, however the flames of rebellion had been sparked and his anger was rising even faster. He would not permit his father to treat him like this. How dare he deny him this opportunity. Little did he know the dangers these thoughts could cause.  
  
After taking a few slow deep breaths Borgen added more calmly but with an edge to his voice that he had never used with any of his children before, "Please return to your room I will come and check on you in a little while and we will have a long overdue discussion about what precisely my concerns of your safety are and why I do not want you to go." As an afterthought he added, "I guess I should deny you of what you desire more often so you will not act this way again. Now, I have work to do. I will see you when we have both calmed down and returned to our senses. Also I would seriously contemplate your attitude going forward from here on out, if you ever dare try to defy my wishes again you will never leave this house again until you are of age." He sneered the last part at his son with ice and venom dripping from his voice. He was so fed up that he hadn't even realized he had done it. He would look back on this later to reflect and decide it was his fault, he would also realize he should not have acted in this manner it would have prevented the whole ordeal.  
  
That last phrase and how his father had said it, plus the look on his face as he said it, had Percival getting even more angry. If Percival had paid closer attention to what was happening during this situation he would have noticed the thoughts running through his mind sounded as if someone else who sounded dark and evil, was whispering them angrily in his ear. He also would have noticed the red haze settling at the edge of his vision and even greater increase of hostile energy not only from himself but also from his father. Had he paid attention he would have backed down and allowed them both to cool down, he definitely would have went to his room and waited for his dad  
  
Borgen was far too angry for this now he was stressed out and his demonia side was closer to the surface than it ever been, he had not lost his temper in years and now he was on the brink of doing something dangerous and to his own child. Usually that thought would have stopped his darker side from coming out but now he was close to losing it, if he had taken better care of himself he would have been able to step back from the situation and prevent what was going to happen.  
  
His demonia was rising too quickly, it had been suppressed to long and had not had a chance to do anything to relieve stress, if it had not been suppressed so long without action perhaps he would have seen the warning signs long before now and been able to rein his evil side in and defuse the situation, however he had a bunch of idiots mucking up his business because they were incompetent and he wanted to blow up or kill something. He probably should have went outside earlier that day and did just that like he wanted to, maybe this situation would have been prevented.  
  
Borgen turned away from his son striding across the room to sit at his desk indicating the discussion was over. He had work to do, mistakes to fix. He felt it seconds before his anger was reached its boiling point and he realized as it passed the point of no return, his and Percival's powers were too unstable right now, they were too riled to notice it was escalating to this point and now it was too late to pull the powers back or redirect them.  
  
Right before his and his sons powers collided he felt it the power was too much his son was in danger, he looked up at his son in shock to realize a little to late the dangerous position he had put himself and his son in. His protective magic reached out towards his son and wrapped securely around him, Borgen knew Percival would still be injured but he put almost all of his protection around his son just before the explosion. This was going to hurt a lot and he may not survive but he would ensure his son would. He could make amends by doing that much and maybe his family could forgive him for the danger he put them all in.  
  
Percival did not like the fact that his father was turning his back on him and being extremely unreasonable, suddenly he felt as if his blood was boiling more than ever and a power he had never felt before surged through him right along with the strongest wave of anger he had ever felt, he saw two things at this time his fathers face suddenly pale underneath the red tinge and shock, fear and realization mixed into one complex expression cross his fathers features.  
  
When he saw the tears streaking down his dads face he knew something was terribly wrong. Then he noticed the hostile energy between him and his father, panic, fear and anger filled him all at once. The anger was no longer at his father but at himself, how could he have done this to the one person who always looked out for his well being and always protected, taught and loved him. He was a bad son, he hoped his father would survive.  
  
An ominous, evil, angry feeling suddenly filled his chest, it shot through him as if something was trying to take over and he could not stop it. His vision suddenly went completely red. It felt as if an explosion suddenly burst out from himself and his father at the same time.  
  
An extreme amount of power lashed out towards him, at the same time he felt that same kind of power burst out of him racing towards the only other person in the vicinity, just as that realization hit him he felt fear for his father the idea that this could be the end for them both. He knew it was his fault and the idea of his dad dying or being injured by his powers horrified him more than anything. At that moment he felt something else click in him he needed to protect his father no matter what. Something else raced through his heart the love for his father, it shot out of his chest and surrounded his father protecting him from what should have killed him.  
  
Suddenly Percival felt warm and safe yet in danger, pain shot through him, across the room his father was awaiting for death when something wrapped around his very being, it was intense, love, protection and warmth shot through him seconds before the pain hit him. They both felt the world shift tilt and they heard the sound of shattering glass, the cracking of walls and the roar of fire and magic then everything went black, as if someone had switched out the lights or a power outage had occurred in their very existence.  
  
As soon as the distress signal went out, those of age in the Dumbledore, Taron and Markson families appeared at the gates of the manor that the incident occurred in. They could see how bad the damage was from the outside and they couldn't help but wonder if either of them survived. There was no way to tell from outside so they had no choice but to press on.  
  
When they set foot inside the gates Agatha screamed out in agony clutching her chest that could mean one of two things either Borgen or Percival had perished, was seriously injured or they both were. Suddenly Agatha lurched forward as if something pulled her to the front, she would have crashed into the ground had Bane not moved so quickly and caught her before she face planted in the dirt.  
  
He checked her over with his powers and determined she had fainted which meant Borgen at least was still alive but barely. He could not determine what shape Percival was in or if he was even still alive, which worried him a lot. They had to move quickly or they might lose them both and they still do not know how bad of shape the inside was or if they could reach them safely. They had to move quickly but safely.  
  
Bane decided to leave his nieces outside, this included Agatha, Honoria, and Shaia outside just in case the house was too unstable it collapsed. They could take her to John to tend to her as they found help to rescue them all. Better to be safe then sorry also he had them watch out for the aurors knowing they would catch wind of this plus with the guys that had harassed Azelia, Agatha and Honoria they needed to follow up and they would be here soon.  
  
Azelia, Marz, Maken and himself rushed in and what they found terrified them all. The wards usually stood up to powerful outbursts such as what happened, but it had broken the wards on the second floor and crashed through the house destroying everything in it's path. Had anyone else been here they would have been completely destroyed, body included. They had to use their powers to levitate to the second floor where they found Percival he was injured really bad but it was not as bad as it could have been, his powers were almost completely drained which put him in extreme danger.  
  
That made them question what the hell had exactly happened and how were his injuries not as bad as they though when the house had been so thoroughly destroyed. As if reading everyone's mind Bane spoke up, "If you check Percival closely you will see that their is residual protective energy from Borgen that is why Percival is not as bad as he could have been, however, because it happened at the last minute it seems that whatever transpired escalated quickly and unoticed by either of them."  
  
"How is that possible? Dad would have noticed it and put a stop to it, he would have seen it coming he is smart and powerful." Maken said shocked.  
  
"Not if he was distracted, tired, stressed, or pent up. When is the last time he let himself go hunting to kill something, hex an inanimate object that he brought to life or even blow something up, does anyone know?" Questioned Azelia.  
  
"Not for about six months, he hasn't had time. He's been dealing with the idiots that stole the money from the company messed up the orders and did some other things involving the family businesses. He hasn't been sleeping, eating or taking any time to himself. He has been exhausted stressed and he had to cancel his hunting trip and go to a bunch of business meetings. He was trying to save the business, do all the paperwork, run the family and spend time with us all. To say he has been insanely busy would be an understatement. I offered to help but he said that he was the head of the family now and he needed to prove his worth and that I had enough to worry about with checking Percival and the tasks that dad has been assigning me lately. He needed my stealth abilities to take care of a problem and Borgen said I should not be distracted, I told him to ask dad or assistance but he was afraid dad would think he couldn't handle it and disinherit him." Marize stated.  
  
"What I would never take away his position or make him leave the family. I know he wants to prove he is a good son, but everyone needs help sometimes. I wish you would have told me I could have helped him relieve stress and get the business issues fixed, we are family and the businesses are not just his to handle that is why they are family businesses." Marz said, tears streaking down his face. To think his son thought he would do that he must be a horrible father and man.  
  
"Stop thinking so deeply Marz you are a good father and a good man. You never once did anything to make anyone of us believe we could not come to you for help. He is just a proud man that thinks he has to stand above the rest, that is a Ravenclaw for you though. Always has to outdo everyone and prove they are smarter, that they work harder, and they are quite stubborn." Azelia stated with pride over her grandson in her voice.  
  
Marize had just arrived from a one month trip and had a bad feeling her brother was in trouble so she stopped by. She was still in her traveling clothes and was exhausted. Even though her and her brother were not twins they had a special connection like they were, probably because they were born one right after the other, meaning as soon as mom was cleared for sex her and dad enjoyed each others company after all they could not keep their hands off each other, she was pretty sure they were just as obsessed with each othe now as they were when they were first married though she never let her thoughts go that deep, because who wanted to think of their parents that way, gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do pronunciations on the next chapter sorry, however if you have any really cool sounding names I could use I would appreciate the suggestions and I will give credit to those who donated them to use in my story. I need boys and girls names. For witches, wizards, creatures muggles. Thanks.  
> Comment, kudos, Bookmark, subscribe to get update notifications.  
> Enjoy thank you for reading.


	4. Cover Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight there is a major cover up and some things are not as they seem. How much suffering is yet to come and who will ever know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said tomorrow but I really do not want to take the chance I can not get it out on time so here you go.

When they found out they were pregnant again they were ecstatic. It shocked them at first that they had barely had their son six weeks before and now they were expecting their second child. Borgen often cried if his mother put him down or someone else tried to hold him at first they thought he just wanted mommy but then they realized he wanted to be close to mommy's tummy and the baby. He even started reaching out with his magic to feel and communicate with his sister. They had never heard of any magical child ever doing that what was even more strange is the little one inside of her mommy reached out to her brother as well. They always knew these two would be close and her arrival today proved just that.  
  
They all had been looking around for Borgen to see where he had landed and it was Marize who reached out and found him right away after all she could feel what was residual and what wasn't.  
  
Marize used her powers to lift the section of roof that had collapsed on her brother and crushed him breaking bones she moved it off of him and put it aside while lifting her brothers motionless body and carrying it to the yard. Her uncle Bane had lifted Percival and followed her.  
  
The only one who didn't follow them out right away was Azelia she had one more thing to take care of and that was the cover up. Because of the three idiots who violated them in Diagon Alley today she had the perfect cover up. She had severely injured them earlier and they were covered in burns. At the same time of the explosion here the three men had been suffering, as soon as they arrived she had felt them expire so she used her magic to put them into the destruction zone. As soon she had everything set up just right she went down stairs and joined her family. Honoria gave her grandmother a knowing look and she just smiled at her.  
  
"Where do we take them?" Bane questioned.  
  
"Your place is closest and with your husband and children present it will keep things calmer than anywhere else. Plus your mate is a healer and we are going to need the best one around to assist us." Marize stated.  
  
"We will stay here, we will await the aurors, turn over the bodies of the attackers and start to make repairs once the aurors give us the okay. Maken take your mother to uncle Bane's house please she will need to rest and be near her husband and son." Azelia said.  
  
Everyone shared a look that clearly said leave it to Azelia to have a back up plan, Bane shook his head finally and simply said, "I want the details so we can have our stories straight Az."  
  
"Everyone should have them now or be getting them in a few moments even Agatha, Percival and Borgen should have them just in case the Aurors check them while they are unconscious but try to get the vultures to wait so we can see if there is any unexpected damage."  
  
"I will gladly take mom and get her to rest." Maken took his mother in his arms and with tears in his eyes, he asked, "Do you think they will all be okay? Will things ever be the same between dad and Percival, because Percival idolizes dad and dad loves and adores him. He is always willing to teach him new things about the family business and life in general. What if they don't reconcile grandma? What if they don't make it? What will the rest of us do? I don't want to live without mom, dad or Percival."  
  
Everyone gasped they had never seen Maken distraught before and it was really scary, when Maken staggered, Marz grabbed his daughter in-law while his mother took Maken into her arms and tried to comfort him, however this seemed to upset him more. She told Marz to take Agatha and get her to Bane's house and his husband then she told Bane to come back for Maken.  
  
"You listen to me Maken. Your brother and father will be fine, have faith. They will reconcile and get back although there will be a lot of guilt between them for a while. Your dad will blame himself for all of it and your brother will beat himself up over it, however we need him to be strong and carry on so he will not give up. We have to support them all in this darkest hour now get going there is no time to lose." Azelia explained this while holding Maken tightly as he sobbed loudly. To say it spooked everyone of them didn't due it justice, it was downright terrifying to see Maken this upset, he was the strong, calm, collected type that never got upset. I guess in a family tragedy, even the strongest of men can crumble and break.  
  
The aurors had arrived as they were about to leave with the two injured wizards and the unconscious witch. They sent one auror with Bane to get a statement and then get a report from John, Bane's husband about the injuries. Everyone knew Bane married the most gifted healer in the area, healer John Markson-Taron.  
  
As soon at they arrived at the Markson-Taron home they started questioning what happened in Diagon Alley, at the manor and how Agatha wound up unconscious. When they tried to Bane he tried to excuse himself and when the Aurors got agressive and tried to stop him from leaving he quite angrily told them he had to return to fetch Maken.  
  
When John questioned what was wrong with Maken he quickly explained how he had went upstairs to assist them in getting his father and brother and after seeing everything he was fine until they got outside, he looked pale and when he got handed his mother he started crying, staggering and was not looking well. John told Bane to go get him immediately it sounded like shock and he knew people could die from that if they were not calmed because they would hyperventilate and possibly suffocate on their own despair, he had seen it happen once before.  
  
One of the aurors quickly stood and said, "Let's go my son likes Maken they are best friends and it would kill him to lose his best friend, he relaxes and actually smiles around him. I don't want him to lose that side of himself and have him fall into such a serious person all the time."  
  
Borgen looked at him and said, "Your son is Michael right? I have to tell you this but Maken is gay and he is in love with your son. I hope they can still hang out even if it goes no farther than that."  
  
The auror broke out laughing and said, "I kind of figured that out. Michael walks around with a huge smile on his face when he thinks no one is looking and says Mr, Michael Grayson-Dumbledore sounds rather nice. I never told him I have witnessed this, I just like to see him happy and smiling. I hope Borgen would allow us to work something out when this is all over."  
  
"I am sure he will after all his children are top priority." Bane said while chuckling.  
  
"As amusing as your heartfelt moment is, please hurry love and get him. If he is still upset give him this Calming Draught and wrap him in this blanket regardless of his state of calm, if he is shivering get him here as fast as possible. Apparate him right into the infirmary so I can treat him instantly." John urgently said  
  
Bane and the auror whose name he found out was Marvelle Grayson quickly went to Borgen's manor where the attack happened. When they got there Maken was having problems breathing so they magically place the potion in his stomach, which could cause pain if done improperly. They wrapped him in the blanket and apparated him directly into the infirmary at his own manor. He laid him down and told John what happened after they left, how they had to magically place the potion in his stomach because he was breathing heavily and could not quite catch his breath.  
  
John tended to Maken while Bane went and gave his accounts of what he had heard from his sister her granddaughter in-law, and great granddaughter went through in Diagon Alley. He then told of what he saw and what he suspected may have happened at the manor.  
  
They told how the three men had approached Azelia, Agatha and Honoria in Diagon Alley earlier that day. Borgen had been getting threats from some people he had working in their family business he found out they were stealing from the company so Borgen had them dismissed. They started making threats against him and his family. So Borgen toughened his security at work and home, however, the men confronted the women out while shopping and managed to steal a special stone that could allow entrance to the manor. At first they thought they were being fresh with Agatha groping and grabbing on her, some bystanders had seen the whole thing and called the aurors to report the incident. They had been told they would be by the manor later to speak to them.  
  
Agatha had intended to give the stone to a friend of hers so she could come by and they could plan the Ministry Summer Gala coming up in a month. It was to be held right after the world cup match. When she met with her friend an hour later she noticed the stone was missing and she panicked. She wanted to go home and check on her son and husband who were hanging out at home alone together. She had to stop by Azelias and tell Jaste and Marz what happened. She asked him to retrieve Priva and Portia from Kendra McKinnon's house she was a muggle born and they were friends in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Priva and Portia were first years and roommates with Kendra.  
  
They mentioned that Percival wanted to go to the world cup but because of the security risk his father would not allow it they assume they must have been arguing and that is why they did not hear the men approach.  
  
Auror was the one to investigate the entire incident and after finishing up reported that they were arguing when the men came in and hit Percival with a curse that did two things, one was stun him and make him unable to move while observing what was going on to make him watch his father die was their guess, the other was to drain him of his energy, Borgen surrounded him with a protective spell and started duelling the three men.  
  
He knocked out the first two men and when Borgen sent an incendio at the third man to distract him so he could knock him out, the man happened to send out a curse that would fill the room with a highly toxic and flammable gas so he could get the upper hand by suffocating the occupants in the room.  
  
When the two curses collided that is what caused the explosion and hurt Borgen, cracking the walls and ceiling causing the roof to cave in and land on him. The fire wasn't able to reach him because of the large slab of ceiling lying on top of him. They also noticed that Borgen had a protection spell on him, they came tested it and found out it came from Percival.  
  
They said that Percival had seen the force of the attack going towards his father and his magic reacted according to his emotions, the love and admiration he holds in his heart for his father caused panic and fear to flood him because he wanted to protect his father. His magic shot out and protected Borgen so he would not die, that is why the roof did not kill him and the fire did not touch him. It also explained why his magic was so low, with the draining curse and the protection he put on his father to save him he drained himself almost to the point of death.  
  
Percival was protected by his fathers spell so his injuries were not as severe, it seems the father and son had the same mission, protect the one I love. The other three had no protections so they were burned severely died over several minutes, in fact they died just minutes before the family arrived.  
  
The three men were at fault not the Dumbledore family so the accounts of the three men were used to repair their home and within two weeks the house was fixed and Percival and Borgen would be able to go home as soon as they woke up and were healed enough to survive the trip, plus they needed to be able to get up and around without to much difficulty.  
  
As for what happened to Agatha they explained that upon seeing the house in disarray she thought for sure her husband and son were deceased so she clutched her heart and screamed. The fear and pain she felt at the thought of losing her son and husband must have been intense. She then promptly tried to move towards the house just to have the shock and stress cause her anxiety to increase, she couldn't breathe properly and she immediately passed out.  
  
They also noted that Bane noticed Agatha's distress and prevented her from further injury at this Bane scoffed and said, "What did you want me to do allow my niece through my sisters marriage to fall down and get hurt, I do have a heart and care very deeply for her. She has helped me with many things over the years, besides it is not the way of a gentleman to let a lady fall down and get injured. You need new manners if you think that way."  
  
Everyone looked astonished at his outburst and Azelia pointed out that they did not mean it that way. They were just going over the facts and that any gentleman would gladly catch a lady from falling on her face. When everyone agreed with this statement, including the Wizegammot and the aurors, Bane flushed bright red from embarrassment and apologized. He was told not to apologize that a man of manners and proper upbringing should always question the matter immediately. A lot of the pure blood men looked up to Bane even more after that and hoped them and their heirs would be on the same page as him in the book of greatness, because without manners you are no more than a parasite on the existence of society.  
  
John confirmed that the injuries to Borgen were mostly from the ceiling falling in on him as well as a cutting hex to his chest, his adrenaline was so high that he did not succumb to the pain, that and probably his magic kicked in knowing that if he fell his son would die at the hands of the intruders. His magic did not stop working to protect his son until he fell completely unconscious, which means he was aware of his bones breaking from the ceiling crushing him. That is why Percival had a few bruises, cuts, a couple of broken ribs and some burns on his face and hands, because his father stayed awake long enough to ensure that Percival would, at the least survive.  
  
Borgen had internal bleeding, crushed bones, and several of his organs had been pierced by the bones as of now he was critical and in a medically induce coma until he healed some more, after that he would stay on bed rest and potions regimens for a few months and he was completely healed.  
  
Add to the fact Percival aided his father with his own magic even though it was draining so quickly he saved his fathers life and would be seen as a hero. Azelia asked that they did not mention this to Percival right away because he would think that because he was arguing with his father at the time of the attack he would be to blame. She also suggested for the next year he be home schooled with her in Japan to make sure he made a full mental, emotional and physical recovery.  
  
When asked why she would think that he would need home lessons instead of going back to school, she answered that Percival is a twelve year old boy that will be thirteen one week before the Quidditch World Cup. He has just survived an attack where not only was he targeted but so was the most important person in his life. The one person that mentored him in life love and knowledge, had almost died while he was forced to watch him fall.  
  
If it was them did they think this was not going to have an impact on their lives. What if during Defense Against the Dark Arts, he has to practice guarding against another students stunning spell and all of a sudden he is no longer in that classroom but in his fathers office and the person across from him pointing his wand at him is no longer a student but one of the people who attacked him and his father, and he saw his father behind him instead of the professor teaching the lesson and suddenly he has to attack to save his father.  
  
Everyone saw sense in this scenario, they had heard of muggles who had went into battle having sudden flashes of these scenarios and they have killed their own family members because they thought that they were the bad guys from the war. They agreed she should keep him home schooled, but when asked why Japan. She told them it belonged to her grandparents and was given to her as a wedding gift. It was up in the mountains without a lot of people around she could focus on his studies and his healing.  
  
She knows some really good healers in Japan both for the physical and for the mind, plus she knows a potions master that lives nearby just in case she needs calming draughts, dreamless sleep or anything else. She said she contacted them already and they are getting things set up for her. Once Percival is strong enough to travel she will take him via portkey to Japan and let him heal.  
  
Since Phineas-Nigellus Black was on the Wizengammot she asked for a months worth of lessons at a time so that she would not tire out her owls by sending them back and forth so often, he agreed. He would get her the school supply list early so they could get what they needed before they left. He also said he wanted updates on Percivals condition and if he needed more than one year just let him know and he will arrange it. She thanked him and the rest of the Wizengammot and asked that Lord Black say hello to his mother and his wife. He agreed to pass on the message.  
  
This was their story and they had to stick with it because if anyone found out what actually happened all hell would break loose and that would be the end of the Dumbledore family as well as the Taron and Markson families as well. Secrecy, illusions and enchantments were a must, it would be a long time before anyone realized the truth. Over one hundred years in fact and it would be the one that they thought would be the least likely to break the rules. A young innocent child who was hurt to much at such a young age and she wanted to know the truth for her and her family. She also wanted the head of the Dumbledore family at that time to pay dearly for his betrayal on her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bane- Bay-n  
> Azelia- Ah-zell-ee-ah  
> Jaste- Jay-st  
> Shaia- Shy-ah  
> Marz- Mar-zz  
> Marize- Mah-ree-zz  
> Maken- May-ken  
> Honoria- on-or-ee-ah  
> Malvelle- mal- vell  
> Taron- tear-un  
> Grayson= gr-ey-sun  
> Borgen- bore-jin  
> I added Borgen again because I thought I might have confused people the last time with the pronunciation so I wanted to make sure people pronounced it the way I did in my head with a J sound not a G  
> Thanks for reading if you have name ideas I would really appreciate all the help I can get  
> To those who give me name ideas I will give credit in my story in the notes.  
> Thank you to those of you who have read this left kudos bookmarked it  
> I would like to see any suggestions and comments you have for me so please feel free and let me know how I am doing.  
> Also smut is upcoming in a chapter soon between two characters either introduced or thought up.  
> Thank you for reading enjoy.


	5. A Vacation Is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days since the incident and Maken is blaming himself, he doesn't eat or sleep properly. He blames himself for not doing something. He doesn't talk to anyone but his brother and father when he leaves his bed. Depression sucks, but perhaps their is a way to make him feel better, someone to help. Will he take the opportunity to seek help for his health or will he just suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am a little behind but I was put on bed rest and warned if I did not rest the hospital was my next stop so I have been sleeping a lot.  
> The next chapter I am actually planning smut, however I am still stuck in the past until Percival and Borgen wake up which will be soon then we can go ahead six years from the birth of Ariana Dumbledore. Also I have gotten Aberforths age wrong, I will go back and fix it. I said he was two however, I just found out he was only one year older than Ariana, please forgive me. I did not find the actual year of birth until now.  
> Please leave comments, kudos, bookmark subscribe.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It has been three days since the argument between his brother and father and it seems that neither one of them were getting any better. They were both in a coma with no sign of waking up.  
  
Maken was so worried over his family he often spaced out while deep in thought. He had convinced himself that obviously there was something he could have done to change the outcome. His family knew there was nothing any of them could have done without also being injured or killed, but he was intent on berating himself for not doing something.  
  
Agatha had watched her son closely, he would often sit alone deep in thought and ignore everything and everyone around him. He often went to see his father and brother to tell them about what was on his mind, and he ate little to nothing at all for the three days since he was brought to his uncle's house.  
  
After the initial shock wore off Maken didn't feel hungry, actually he felt sad most of the time and did not want to do much of anything except sit with Borgen and Percival, or stay in bed until he was motivated enough to move.  
  
Agatha decided something must be done to help motivate her son to do something besides sit and mope all day so she would take action and ask Bane for advice and help for a way to get her son away from it all.  
  
Bane was sitting in the library reading through different books on how to help Borgen and Percival when Agatha came in she was clearly upset, something extremely important was on her mind.  
  
Knowing it was something serious he started asking questions, "Agatha, what is wrong, what has you so upset today?"  
  
"I have been watching my eldest a lot more than usual lately, and I am worried it won't be long before our dear Maken gets ill." Agatha stated sounding so tired.  
  
"I have noticed he is more reserved than he used to be, but I am afraid I have been so busy trying to help Borgen and Percival that I have not noticed much else. What has you concerned about his health?" Bane asked very concern.  
  
He had seen Maken sitting a lot with his father and brother since the incident, they had managed to keep him from getting too upset that day. He had noticed he spends a lot of time alone or in bed lately. He should have John check him for any and all mental, physical and mental anguish, as well as have his magic checked for stability and either a rise or decrease in levels.  
  
"I have been watching him closely to see if he would go back to the happy young man he used to be. He has been skipping meals and sleeping a lot more than he used to." Agatha said.  
  
"I will have John thoroughly check him over Agatha do not worry we will get him feeling better. I will observe him more closely from now on as well." Bane said.  
  
A voice from the door added their thoughts to the conversation, "I think he needs a break from all of this after we give him the check up he needs of course. He mentioned going away for a couple weeks with his friend to Mexico. He mentioned the young man's family has a house there on a private beach. I believe we should look into it. I do not know the young man's name, but Maken had seemed excited to go before the incident. In fact that was one of the reasons why we were in Diagon Alley that day I was shopping for his trip to Mexico. I have all the items that I got for him that day, all we would need to do is clean and pack it." Azelia stated.  
  
Agatha thought for a second before her face lit up, this could be what they needed for her son to relax and have some fun before college and get his mind off his brother and dad. Maybe Michael could get him to cheer up and they could send an owl to Maken if anything happened. They could get an emergency portkey to bring him home if anything major occurred, she had to speak to Marvelle immediately about this matter.  
  
"I believe you mean Michael Grayson, he is a good friend from school. They were in Slytherin together and they were inseparable, or so I have heard. His father is Marvelle Grayson, the auror who did the investigation on the incident. He is a friend of the family." Bane said.  
  
"We should speak to Marvelle at once and make the preparations for them to go, maybe extend the vacation if possible. I think it will do Maken some good and I hope young Michael will help Maken perk up enough to start doing things and eating again." Agatha said.  
  
"We will probably have to order Maken to go, but we should suggest the idea to him before we tell him he has to go."Bane said.  
  
"I agree, suggest it at dinner tonight Agatha. Bane go contact Lord Grayson and see if it is possible to get him to let Maken go with them, maybe allow the boys to spend some time alone while there. I feel Maken may get to feeling better, more quickly if he can be alone with Michael at least part of the time. Also, see if he can set up the emergency portkey for us. At dinner I will order him to go if I have to I just want everyone feeling better soon." Azelia said.  
  
"No need to call me Bane, I just came to see if the trip was still on or not. I will be accompanying the boys to Mexico, however, the boys get the house on the beach I will be taking the Villa closer to the town thirty minutes from the beach house. I have the floo between both residences connected just in case of emergencies. Because of what happened I had asked my boss about the plans to take Maken to Mexico. I also asked if we could get an emergency portkey just in case and open a connection for floo calls from here to Mexico. He has the paperwork approved and ready to send in to order it, all I have to do is let him know in the next two hours." Marvelle said.  
  
"Since you already have things set up, safety measures in place, and since Michael begged me to, can I go? I really do think getting away from things here might do me some good. I will stay in touch and stay out of trouble, I promise. Also, can Michael and his father stay for dinner, if they want to that is?" Maken questioned softly from the door.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him just to notice Michael was standing right next to him with his hand on Maken's arm. They both looked expectantly at the adults in the room. Maken had seemed to perk up just from Michael being here.  
  
"Father, can we stay for dinner, if Makens' uncle's do not mind?" Michael asked softly.  
  
Maken looked over at him and saw the hopeful look on Michael's face and his heart swelled, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It wasn't as big as usual, but it was just as bright.  
  
When Michael noticed everyone was staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces. Confused he turned to Maken to question why they looked so shocked, when his eyes landed on Maken his train of thought quickly derailed. Maken was standing there with one of his breath taking smiles on his face, the kind that makes it hard to breath for Michael. He felt his heart flutter and pound in his chest all at the same time. There was only one word to describe Maken Brian Dumbledore, Perfection. 6' 3" tall, lean and muscular, brown hair that went to his mid back, ivory skin, sapphire blue eyes that shone with life. Beauty, brains, confidence, charisma Maken had it all. Perfect.  
  
When Michael saw everyone staring shocked, his features went from hopeful to confused. When he turned to look at Maken with a puzzled look on his face as soon as he looked at Maken he froze the question that had started form seemed to shrivel and die before it left his mouth, and the look on his face turned from confusion to awe. In Makens opinion there was only one word to describe Michael Ian Grayson, Gorgeous.  
  
He was everything in this world that was good. 5'7" slim, muscular build with a physique that was kind of feminine but did not take away from his masculinity. Black straight hair down to his waist that was smooth as silk, emerald green eyes that shone brighter than any gem in the world his skin was slightly tan not to dark, not to light and blemish free. He had a natural beauty that drew the attention of the room although he never seemed to notice, when he walked he seemed to gracefully float even though his feet were clearly on the ground. When he ran it was smooth and powerful, his intelligence out shined anyone else's in Maken's opinion. Beautiful.  
  
The boys had been staring at each other for a good five minutes before Bane cleared his throat to get their attention, he had a smug smile on his face while observing the two young men.  
  
"I would love to invite you to dinner, however, I have to ask my husband it is only good manners." Bane said politely.  
  
A knowing smile replaced the smug one on Bane's face that no one could quite comprehend, until he looked over to his right. Everyone followed his gaze to a table in the corner, John was sitting there with a small smile on his face observing the whole scene quietly until his husband had basically pointed him out.  
  
John and Bane had been sitting at two different tables with their own books searching for ways to aid in healing Borgen and Percival. They each had their respective tables covered in thick texts of different kinds. They often worked like this, reading in the same room but at different tables. This way made it easier to ask questions and test theories on each other without having to get up and locate the other. Plus they did not have to overcrowd the table.  
  
"No need to ask me I am right here and since this is the first time I have seen any kind of smile on our nephews face since the accident, I would be a fool to not approve the dinner invitation. No changing your mind now Bane, and if you even try you will be spending the night in one of the guest rooms, alone. John put extra emphasis on the last word.  
  
"I just wanted to ask your opinion on the suggestion to have them stay for dinner love. I am also pleased to see the smile on Maken's face and if you hesitated in saying yes, I was going to bribe you even get on my knees and beg if necessary." Bane said.  
  
Everyone smiled at the couple especially when John pouted and said, "I should have waited to see what he offered me." The room filled with chuckles.  
  
"We would like to stay for dinner, however, we can not stay for too long afterwards. We have to travel home to rest so we can be back here early to pick up Maken for the portkey office. Our portkey will leave at 8:00 and we have to be there at least thirty minutes early." Mavelle said.  
  
"Actually, why don't you and Michael just stay here it would be easier than running back and forth, plus you can sleep in another hour or so. Just summon a house elf to get your bags from your house and bring them here." John suggested while looking at his husband for approval.  
  
John often stared at his husband as if Bane was the greatest being ever created in the history of existence. Anyone who knew the couple personally knew for a fact that John often thought his husband was indeed the most perfect person in creation. Everyone could see how much strength and knowledge he had just from just one glance.  
  
Bane was 6'0", he had black hair that was of a medium thickness that went to mid back, it was straight and soft as a feather. He was muscular not too much, he had a power that seemed to radiate off of him and it made people feel safe especially his family, it could also cause fear if you messed with those he loved and cared for such as family and friends. He had light brown skin with dark blue eyes that reminded people of the ocean. Graceful power, that is the phrase that John would use to describe his husband.  
  
"Of course John, it is a perfect idea. I agree wholeheartedly as long as they are willing to stay we have the room." Bane said.  
  
Bane smiled softly at his mate he was so kind and sweet and just beautiful, he was too good to be true and he often wondered how he got so lucky to have John, it was miraculous.  
  
John was 5'9", slightly muscular, he had an eight pack, medium brown thick hair that went down to midway between his shoulders and his lower back. His hair was smooth as silk, John often pulled it back in a high ponytail or a top knot to work. Bane loved it left down so he could run his fingers through it and play with it. Sometimes while being intimate Bane would grab a handful of hair and pull, it always made John cry out louder and they both enjoyed it.  
  
John had the most intense golden brown eyes that seemed to glow gold especially while excited, such as when they were making love. His skin was medium brown with a face that looked like it came straight from heaven, considering he was an Angellus that description fit him perfectly. He had beauty, grace, intelligence, power, dignity and he loved far deeper than anyone Bane knew. He was miraculous.  
  
"Please father?" Michael asked before his father could even answer.  
  
Marvelle chuckled, his son had been worried about Maken so much that he had not been eating or sleeping properly and that is why he brought him today. Michael had said not to cancel the trip until he could talk to Maken about it. He had to see Maken and convince him he needed some time to recover from what happened and the best place to do that was far away from where it happened. He needed to clear his head and see things more clearly. Michael had told his father that he knew Maken was taking it hard and probably blaming himself.  
  
When they had arrived and Marvelle saw that Maken was pale, depressed and looked as if he lost weight and had not been sleeping well. Marvelle realized how well Michael knew Maken. He realized that the young man that had captured his son's attention and heart was suffering he knew he had to give in to his son's pleads and help this young man.  
  
He left Michael alone with Maken after saying quietly, "Convince him to go with us on our vacation in Mexico, I will go speak to Bane so he can help me convince everyone that he needs to get away." Michael had given him an enthusiastic hug and bright smile to Marvelle before thanking him. Michael turned to Maken and called out to him as he approached so he would not startle him.  
  
That is how Marvelle had gotten into this discussion, he figured if Michael could help Maken heal mentally and emotionally as well as get him to eat and sleep properly, why would he try to prevent that. Perhaps Michael and Maken could finally confess their feelings and be happy. He would never stand in the way of true love and you would have to be a blind fool to not see the way these two young men looked at each other with pure adoration and love. It kind of reminded him of John and Bane when they first got together, come to think of it they still looked at each other that way.  
  
He only had one answer, "We thank you for the offer, we would be honored to stay. It will make everything that much easier and as you said we can get more sleep. I will call the house elf to bring our luggage so we can be prepared for tomorrow." Marvelle said.  
  
Michael beamed at his dad which made Maken smile so big his whole face lit up, glowing with happiness. Michael had a very good effect on Maken. They were in love with each other anyone could see that. It made all the adults happy to see some of the stress and weariness fade away from Maken because of Michael. When these two were ready they would willingly allow these two to court each other and later wed.  
  
The next morning everyone was up at six so they could help Marvelle, Michael and Maken get on their way. After Maken took his shower and got dressed instead of going down to breakfast he went to see his dad and brother to tell them where he was going and why.  
  
He had wanted to do it last night but after dinner he had went to his room with Michael and laid down to talk, when he asked if he could hold Michael in his arms for some much needed comfort, Michael had said yes. As soon as he had Michael in his arms he had completely relaxed and fallen asleep within three minutes.  
  
Michael who had been humming felt Maken relax while spooning him from behind and a couple minutes later his breathing had evened out. Michael closed his eyes to rest them for just a minute and also fell asleep.  
  
When Bane and Marvelle had come to check on the two boys and tell Michael that his room was ready and his luggage arrived, they had found Maken wrapped around Michael and they were both sound asleep.  
  
Bane and Marvelle looked at each other with matching smiles on their faces. Bane covered the boys with a blanket and they left the room allowing the boys to spend the night in each others arms. They then went and told the others what they had witnessed which made everyone relieved and happy that the two of them found comfort in each other and were sleeping.  
  
Maken looked at his brother and dad then said softly, "I am going to Mexico for a few weeks to get some rest. I have told you that I have been stressed out and it was affecting my sleep and appetite. I hope you two will get better and maybe wake up while I am gone. I can use the floo to call and check on you both and get updates, they can also floo me and let me know if anything happens. Please get better soon it would break me if anything happened to either of you."  
  
Bane had come to tell the boys to come eat breakfast before they left, Michael stood quietly at the door observing Maken. Apparently he wasn't the only one with this idea because standing at the door was John, Agatha and Azelia. They stood behind Michael and looked at the scene before them with a sad look on their faces because Maken had burst into tears at his confession to his dad and brother.  
  
Michael had rushed to Maken to comfort him when he suddenly stopped a few inches behind him, with a shocked look on his face. Maken was also shocked but pleased, he could feel his brothers and fathers magic wrapping around him in comfort as if reassuring him they loved him no matter what and to not worry. Michael felt as if he were intruding so he turned to go when he felt as if the magic tugged on him trying telling him to help them comfort Maken. It was more a feeling than actual words that spoke to his heart, so he turned back around and hugged him. Maken quickly pulled him closer and held on tight, he cried for a few minutes before pulling back saying thank you and kissing Michael gently.  
  
By now the other's in the house had made their way here and what they saw and felt was amazing and left them all in awe. Borgen and Percival had reached out to Maken to comfort him and then reached out to Michael to get him to comfort him as well. The people in the hall, except for John, Bane and Marvelle, were quickly shoo'd away by Azelia so Maken could compose himself without feeling embarassed. They never saw Maken pull away and kiss Michael, those who had seen it were very happy about this turn of events.  
  
John did the health check after Maken was composed and gave the results to both Marvelle and Bane. They also did a quick check on Michael and Marvelle for safety reasons. Michael and Maken both needed to rest and take nutrient potions as well as a hydrating potion.  
  
Marvelle and John knew of a famous Potions Master in Mexico that could assist them by providing the potions needed. His name was Juan Vasquez. Juan had a wife who was a healer so she could give them check up frequently. John would set up the arangements with Juan and deal with the payment requirements.  
  
After breakfast it was Azelia, Agatha and Bane who accompanied the three to the portkey office in Diagon Alley so they could get to their appointment on time. Agatha gave Maken a card that automatically drew money from an account in his name at Gringotts, a bag of galleons, and some muggle money just in case of emergencies.  
  
They would take the portkey to New York City to the Central Offices of Magical Affairs, where they had the portkey center. From there they would floo to Texas and cross the border into Mexico through a special office in El Paso that sat on the border for magical guests, to prevent problems with the muggles they would have a diplomatic visa, and passport so they could move through the country freely.  
  
They then walked down to a wizard run establishment for magical creatures, witches and wizards, called El Gato Caliente. It was a bar, restraunt during the day and at night it was a nightclub. The vampires in the area always came in for the Bloody Mary special, which was a goblet of fresh blood with a fruit platter.  
  
Vampires actually could eat fruit it helped maintain their blood sugar levels and the blood quenched their thirst so they would not have to hunt innocent people and animals attracting unwanted attention. The more mature vampires could actually go out in daylight without being sensitive to the sun, the new vampires eyes and skin were more sensitive to the light they did not disintegrate in the sun but they did get severe sunburns and headaches when they did not wear their protective eye wear. Mexico had a large clan of vampires, they also had the Magical Affairs of Vampires Offices located nearby.  
  
From this establishment they could floo into the beach house directly, they had left England three hours earlier and now they were sitting in the front room with Juan and his wife Amelia. They did another check on Maken, Michael and Marvelle. When Marvelle tried to pay for their services he was told it had been taken care of by John who had promised them a favor.  
  
Now it was time for food and rest and to start relaxing, Maken floo'd his family let them know that they had arrived safely and that Juan and Amelia had checked all three of them. He told them that Michael and himself were both put on a mild potions regimen for nutrients, hydration and energy.  
  
He bid them goodnight, went to eat dinner and then retired for the night. Maken had given him the room next to Michael's then retired to his own for the night, tomorrow he would go to the Villa and get settled in.  
  
That night Michael felt the bed dip behind him and felt a familiar pair of arms embrace him pulling him into the well defined bare chest with a kiss to his neck Maken relaxed into sleep, Michael smiled softly then snuggled into the embrace and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled a name last time I put Malvelle at the end it is Marvelle.  
> Marvelle-Mar- vel  
> Juan- w-ah-n  
> Amelia- ah-me-lee-ah  
> Vasquez- V-ah-s-k-eh-s  
> The name of the wizarding establishment in Mexico El Gato Caliente means The Hot Cat. I just wanted a name that was unique and that was easy and original. I mentioned the vampires for a reason, they will make an appearance later.


	6. Is This A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning after arriving an opportunity presents itself to Michael will he take the chance and make a move or will he let it pass him by. What will the reaction of Maken be and what will his father say if actually takes the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day early, yay. I'm feeling better too.  
> This chapter has smut so be warned.  
> Leave kudos, comments, bookmark and/or subscribe for update info.

When Michael woke up he felt extremely warm and comfortable. He shifted slightly and was pulled closer to the warm body behind him. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips by the sudden movement. He panicked for about thirty seconds before he remembered Maken had crawled into bed with him last night and they fell asleep.  
  
He relaxed, snuggling closer to the warm body behind him and froze in his movements when he felt a private part of Maken was hard and poking him right in the ass. If he shifted slightly he could stimulate it, but even though Maken had cuddled with him two nights in a row and kissed him did that not mean he wanted Michael rutting against him.  
  
Before he could start questioning what all this meant and what he meant to Maken, a groggy voice sounded behind him, "Good morning Michael, sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you." Maken said.  
  
"It's all right it just surprised me." Michael replied. He was talking about being pulled back into him suddenly not the part poking him, that actually excited him and his own problem was screaming for attention.  
  
Maken was disappointed that Michael tensed, maybe he misread the signals and Michael did not feel that way about him. He should probably release Michael and get up before he made this more awkward.  
  
As Maken loosened his grip, Michael turned to face him what he saw in Makens' face was disappointment. Michael was confused as to why he would be disappointed and quickly tried to make the situation less awkward by saying the first thing on his mind.  
  
"I say we get up and go have breakfast. We can ask my dad what is going on today." Michael said.  
  
"Okay, I'll just grab a real quick shower." Maken said.  
  
Michael got up and just slipped on a house coat and slippers to go see his dad while Maken went into the shower. When Michael got down stairs he did not see his dad but there was a note stating he had already left for the villa and that he had not wanted to wake him before he left, that was odd why didn't he just have the house elves tell him when he woke up.  
  
Michael made his way back to his room to tell Maken, however, as soon as he entered the bedroom he heard a whimper, thinking Maken was upset or injured, Michael rushed into the bathroom just to come to an abrupt stop. Maken was in the shower, cock in hand stroking himself. Michael was frozen in place, the image before him was the most arousing thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Michael was so mesmerized by the other boy that he forgot that maybe Maken would be upset that he was standing there watching. When Maken said Michaels name softly, Michael was sure he had been caught and immediately looked at Makens face. His eyes were shut tightly and his face was twisted in pleasure. Maken had not seen him, instead he was jerking off to the thought of him this was a dream come true.  
  
Wait it probably was one of his dreams, well if that was the case he might as well make it count and join him.  
  
Michael spelled his clothes off and quietly got in the shower, when Make felt a presence behind him he opened his eyes and his head snapped to the presence that was there.  
  
Before Maken could say anything Michael stated, "My dad is gone he left early and you look like you could use some help."  
  
Maken smirked at him, "I wouldn't mind the help Michael."  
  
The way Maken had said his name was so sexual that Michaels already throbbing erection grew harder. Michael didn't say anything he just kissed him while wrapping his hand around Maken's warm, hard erection. The moan that came out of Maken was like heaven to his ears. He was in heaven and if this was a dream he never wanted to wake. Maken pulled Michael closer and kissed him back.  
  
Maken pulled Michaels hand away from his cock and sank to his knees, he had never done this before but he had overheard people in the common room at Hogwarts talking about giving and receiving head. He had a general idea of what to do and how to make Michael feel good.  
  
He stroked Michaels cock a few times before licking from base to tip swirling his tongue around the head while making sure to dip his tongue into the slit tasting the salty essence that leaked out. The taste was heavenly like everything else that was Michael he lapped a few more times at the slit collecting the pre-cum that collected there before engulfing the head in his mouth. The moan that came from Michael was heavenly and encouraged him to continue.  
  
Michael could not believe this, there was no way this was actually happening he must be dreaming, if he was he definitely did not want to wake up. What Maken was doing with his tongue and mouth was heavenly and sinful at the same time. He threaded his fingers into Maken's wet locks and looked down upon him with half lidded eyes.  
  
Michael was moaning louder now and Maken was sure he was on the edge. Swirling his tongue while bobbing his head he hollowed out his cheeks. Michael tugged his hair in warning and Maken sucked back harder while reaching up and gently tugging his balls, that was all it took and Michael erupted.  
  
Michael was on the edge, he tried to warn Maken but all that would come out of his mouth was pants and moans so he tugged on his hair but all that did was encourage him to increase his efforts including tugging his balls, that was it he screamed Makens name and came harder than he ever had in his life.  
  
His legs felt like jelly and if Maken had not caught him on the way down, he is sure he would have fallen.  
  
"Amazing." Was all Michael could get out.  
  
Maken chuckled at that, Michael was quite talkative but quiet so to have him speechless was an accomplishment.  
  
"Let me finish my shower and we will have breakfast Michael." Maken purred.  
  
Michael who had recovered the use of his legs and arms gave a look to Maken that had his cock twitching and thinking of the possibilities. He did not expect Michael to reciprocate, however that look screamed 'if you think I'm leaving without assisting, think again.'  
  
Maken swallowed hard as Michael pushed him onto his back on the floor of the shower and started kissing him with a renewed passion. Michael kissed to his jaw down his neck, sucking and nipping his way down his chest to a nipple and sucked it into his mouth.  
  
Michael had one hand behind him and was moaning and panting. His erection had returned to full hardness.  
  
Maken couldn't help but question Michael when he moaned really loudly, "What are you doing Michael, you seem to be enjoying it a lot."  
  
Michael looked Maken dead in the eye with a blissful look in his eyes and said, "I am stretching myself out so I can ride you Maken."  
  
Maken could tell Michael was serious and questioned, "Are you sure you want to do this? I do not want you to get hurt and regret it later."  
  
Michael realized he did not say that to be mean he just wanted to ensure Michael had thought it through.  
  
Michael smiled and said, "I'm sure."  
  
Maken kissed Michael and said, "Then we should move to the bed and continue there. I want you to be comfortable."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They quickly shut off the water, got out of the shower and spelled themselves dry when Michael heard his name being called while his shoulder was being shaken gently.  
  
His eyes flew open and there leaning over him was Maken with a concerned look on his face. Shit it was a dream after all.  
  
"Are you all right? You were moaning and twitching. You even screamed my name. Your dad will probably burst in here soon with how loud you yelled." Maken looked at him closely. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he laughed.  
  
"Did you have a wet dream about me Michael?" Maken couldn't help but tease him.  
  
While Maken had been questioning Michael to find out what had happened he had observed his facial features, nothing stood out until he mentioned his name being screamed. Michael had turned bright red and his eyes had opened wide, that is when he knew that he was not the only one suffering from these types of dreams. Maybe he could see how far Michael would go to fulfill these dreams while on vacation.  
  
"U-u-um uh. Yes, please don't make fun of me." Michaels started out stuttering and then said the last part quietly.  
  
"Shhhh, It's alright I have the same kind of dreams about you." Maken said softly.  
  
Michael was stunned, just as he was going to question further his father rushed in to see what the yelling was about. He had heard his son scream Makens' name and rushed in as quickly as possible so that he could assist them. Marvelle looked at the bed first then around the rest of the room to sure there wasn't any sort of danger, when he found nothing he looked at the two young men in the bed. Michael was laying on his back with Maken hovering over him they were both flushed and embarrassed. Neither one of them looked as if they were wearing clothes, granted he could only see their chests.  
  
"Next time we are in the same house and you decide to have midnight fun, please use a silencing spell. I do not want to hear what you two do when you are excited." Marvelle put the emphasis on please while growling out the rest. He was scowling severely.  
  
The two men in the bed sputtered and turned bright red, just as they opened their mouths to explain Marvelle turned on his heel said goodnight in a clipped tone and walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
Michael and Maken stared perplexed at the door wondering where in the name of magic had Marvelle gotten the idea that they had done that. When they looked at each other they both realized they were sleeping without shirts on, Maken was hovering slightly over Michael and they had been staring right at each other with adoring smiles on their faces while they were both flushed with embarassment from the previous conversation.  
  
They figured they would have to explain in the morning to Marvelle the whole ordeal for now they burst out snickering and decided to go back to sleep, first though Michael had to spell the mess in his sleep pants away. Hopefully no more dreams would occur and cause any more embarrassment for the night.  
  
What a way to start their vacation.


	7. Name Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving Percival reminds his mother of the past but she's not the only one his brother who had followed to ensure he did not take off or hurt himself was also reminded of the past now back in the tense reality of the present what will happen and will the baby finally be named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late but because I was sick I had to do more doctor visits and house cleaning to get my place back up to my standards and kill any remaining germs. Here is the next chapter we are back in 1885 and the next one will be in six years from this one enjoy.  
> Please comment even if you think I'm doing good or bad or have suggestions please give me something.  
> Don't forget Kudos, bookmarks and subscribe for story updates.

Maken spent the rest of the summer in Mexico and returned to full health mentally, physically and emotionally.  
  
Three weeks after the incident they got Borgen to wake up, it took another week for Percival to awaken. His father refused to leave his side for a minute after waking up and he finally convinced Percival that what happened wasn't his fault. Borgen made sure to tell him that if he had taken the time to relax and actually asked for help none of this would have happened, it was all his fault.  
  
Percival had suddenly woke up and started telling his dad that he was to blame not his father and he should have listened when he said no. Borgen held him while he cried and said he would make it up to him.  
  
Percival spent the next two years with his grandparents learning all the family secrets and how to control his powers his parents and siblings visited whenever they could.  
  
Sunday, July 5, 1885, Dumbledore Manor, Berwick-upon-Tweed England.  
  
Maken saw his mother standing in front of his little brother with tears flowing down her cheeks and fear in her eyes, he knew that they were too hard on him earlier especially his sisters, if they saw him now it would break their hearts that he was so distraught he didn't even notice his mother standing in front of him or his brother behind him.  
  
"Percival." Maken said softly almost too quiet to make out.  
  
His brother didn't respond and he saw the fear in his mother's eyes increase, he also felt his own fear spike.  
  
He gently laid a hand on his brothers shoulder and repeated his name just louder and stronger.  
  
This got a reaction out of him, "You must hate me for what I told mum. I didn't mean it." He sobbed.  
  
Maken walked around him and kneeled in front of his brother took hold of his chin and lifted his face to force Percival to look him in the eye.  
  
With tears of his own starting to fill his eyes he said, "I could never hate you, I love you too much. That is why I followed you here to make sure you didn't leave us. I don't think I could handle that. At the house I should have been more understanding and not used that tone with you. Please forgive me Perc, I am so sorry."  
  
His breath hitched and he took a few breaths before continuing, "If you would have just let me speak to you at the house I would have told you that you need to talk with mum she's upset and hurt that you were so stressed that you lashed out like that. She has been so worried, Percival. We all have."  
  
Maken pulled his brother into his arms holding him close and said, "Please don't leave me I love you. We all do."  
  
Agatha felt her heart ache at the scene before her and she let out a heart wrenching sob. That caught the attention of both her sons. They both stood quickly and pulled their mother between them and held her close as they all cried.  
  
They didn't see Azelia, Marz, Bane and John standing in the door way, they had felt the anguish radiating off of Percival and Maken. They knew what had happened and came to check on Agatha.  
  
As they observed the scene they felt the sad atmosphere and hoped that everything would be okay with the occupants in the room.  
  
At that time a frantic house elf appeared in the room and announced that there was a floo call from Honoria for Maken.  
  
Maken released his brother and said, "Do not leave before I return, we need to talk about a few things, okay."  
  
When his brother nodded he left the room finding his grandparents and uncles in the hall. He gestured to the room where the floo was waiting, a silent request for them to follow so his mother and brother could have some privacy.  
  
"Mother, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I asked while Kendra was in surgery and for what I said after while she was in a coma?" Percival asked.  
  
He looked so hopeful that it made his mom look right at her son, smile softly and reply, "I forgave you the moment you said it, it just hurt to think that you might believe that."  
  
"I don't." Was the simple reply. He added, "I know you would never open up to anyone the way that you did to Kendra without trusting that person. I also see the way you act around her, like she is your daughter."  
  
"I think of her that way, as if she is my daughter and I do love her Perc. Never doubt that, okay."  
  
Percival smiled softly at his mother, he went to respond but as he opened his mouth to respond he heard a commotion in the hall.  
  
His father said anxiously, "You need to go back to bed and rest Kendra you are not strong or well enough to be here."  
  
"You rest my husband threatened to never return I am not going any where until I see him." Came Kendra's anxious almost frantic reply.  
  
Percival realized his wife was so distraught she got herself out of bed and came looking for him, oh gods if she apparated she could have done some serious damage he rushed out of the room to see his beautiful mate swaying on her feet and his father trying to grab her arm to steady her. She pushed him away with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am not leaving without my Percival, get away from me." She yelled.  
  
His father opened his mouth but before he could open his mouth a very distraught looking four year old Albus and a two year old Aberforth appeared in front of them crying, behind them Kendra's parents suddenly appeared with a screaming baby.  
  
Percival rushed forward to his wife, "Are you insane, you could have died apparating here."  
  
"She didn't apparate, she floo'd." Maken said looking guilty.  
  
"Did you allow that Maken?" Agatha questioned.  
  
"She said she would apparate if I did not let her in, which would you rather have."  
  
Before his mother could reply, Percival looked his brother in the eye and said, "Thank you Maken, if you had not my wife could have died. Father would you kindly show Kendra's parents a place they could stay. Albus, Aberforth go with grandma and your sister to the nursery, please help get her settled. As for you, we are going to my room and you ARE getting back into bed and you WILL stay there, and to ensure all of this I will be right here to make sure it happens."  
  
The shift in Percival caught everyone by surprise he had been upset and now he was taking charge in the chaos, his grandmother and uncle could not have been more proud. If the smile on his father's face was any indication he was also pleased and extremely happy.  
  
"Well you heard the man, let's get this going." Bane said with a smile.  
  
"You still have not named your daughter Percival and a child that is two weeks old should have a name." Azelia stated.  
  
Percival who was holding Kendra in a bridal hold turned to his grandmother and said, "I know that but my wife needs to get settled first and we need to discuss a few things. Come up in a couple hours and we will decide on a name then. I need to comfort my wife she is very distraught, please." The sadness seeping in his tone had everyone agreeing.  
  
Percival looked at his boys with a soft smile and said, "When they come up so that we can name your sister you boys come with them and we will pick a name okay?"  
  
Both boys looked excited about helping name their sister even little Aberforth. "Are you and mommy going to be okay daddy?" Albus asked.  
  
Percival who had been headed for the stairs noticed even his daughter had stopped crying as if to hear the answer, when he turned he saw them all looking at him and he smiled softly at his son.  
  
"We will be fine Albus, daddy is just upset over mommy being hurt." Kendra said.  
  
"Don't worry son, I am not going anywhere, okay." Percival said softly.  
  
"Okay daddy." Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling happily.  
  
Aberforth smiled at his parents and his sister whimpered softly.  
  
"Why don't you take the baby with you Percival. Spend time with her and get to know her a little with Kendra so that you can give her a proper name." Azelia stated.  
  
Percival thought about refusing but when his daughter started crying he smiled and asked Maken to bring her up for him.  
  
Kendra's parents declined the offer to stay but they did hang around long enough for Percival and Kendra to name their daughter, Ariana Fawn Dumbledore. The middle name was the same as Azelia's and she could not be more proud to have this powerful, beautiful little witch that was her great-granddaughter a few times removed, named after her.  
  
Life always had a way of working out when you thought it wouldn't, but all good things cannot last forever. The future is always changing and shifting, you never know what will happen. Your decisions always pave your path, and can and will almost always come back to haunt you at a later date and time. Nothing can last forever.


	8. Update information

I am sorry for not updating in a little bit I am trying but with me getting over being sick and being exhausted trying to keep up with my duties of being an adult cleaning house and now taking care of a sick family member I'm swamped with little time to myself I wrote a chapter but after reading it to edit it I didn't care for it so I'm going to rewrite it please bear with me.


	9. The Birthday Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McKinnons are angry as of late and everything comes undone at Arianas' sixth birthday party. Will the relationship between Kendra and her family improve or is it time to end it for the greater good of her husband and children. John and Bane will get a surprise in Diagon Alley that will put pressure on everything else. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long first I was sick then others in my family got sick and other issues happened. I wanted to get this out a lot sooner, please forgive me.

Saturday, June 21, 1891, Mould-On-The-Wold, Home of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.  
  
Ariana was six today and she was happy yet at the same time she was upset, they had invited her mother's family, and while they often were around them, they treated her differently than her brothers and parents.  
  
The McKinnon family treated her mother and brothers with love. They acted stiffly towards her father like he did something to offend them. Her brothers were always welcome and treated with hugs and smiles and they were often allowed to stay the night with their grandparents.  
  
She was treated as if they thought she might blow them up if they hugged her or allowed her to stay the night. She was hardly hugged by them and she was never allowed to stay the night.  
  
The Dumbledore family, however, were different. They treated them all pretty much the same. Well they spoiled the children and hugged all of them and let them all spend the night. She noticed her brothers often asked their family to hug Ariana again and let them know they loved her. They willingly did this because they were very affectionate to each other and they needed the children of their family to know they were loved.  
  
As soon as the McKinnon's arrived she noticed her mother stiffen and heard her mutter softly to her husband, "They had better pay attention to our daughter and start showing you some respect or so help me I will hex and curse them."  
  
Percival sighed and replied, "Kendra try to have patience with them, maybe today they will put their anger and hate aside. It is their granddaughters birthday after all maybe it will be different."  
  
Kendra looked at her husband with a look full of doubt but nodded. Percival knew in his heart that they would never accept him or his daughter. There would be problems, and it wouldn't take long to come to be.  
  
Ariana knew her mom had been upset about the way they treated her and her dad, but threatening violence was not her moms usual way of doing things. Even with her dad trying to calm her mom with optimistic words, Ariana had a bad feeling today was going to be extremely bad.  
  
The McKinnon family as usual, hugged the boys and their daughter, then they greeted the other Dumbledore family members warmly. When they got to Percival they were less friendly than usual Ariana knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. They seemed to overlook her in favor of sneering at her father.  
  
When they asked Percival if he was ready to set Kendra free so she might be happy again, that was the last straw for Kendra.  
  
She turned towards her family and said icily in a loud voice, "Mother, father if you cannot even support my family and treat my husband and children nicely then perhaps it is time you leave and not come back, ever." The last word had extra emphasis put on it.  
  
"Kendra we support you and your boys, you know that. We cannot accept him and that little girl, she almost killed you and he acts like there is nothing wrong with that. You should leave him and bring the boys to stay with us. Make sure that girl is left with him, we want nothing to do with her." Kendra's mother stated with a sneer and a tone that seemed like she looked down on her son-in-law and granddaughter.  
  
It was so quiet you could hear the birds chirping outside, then all hell broke loose. Everyone was yelling and cussing at the McKinnon family.  
  
While they were fighting, Ariana decided she was going to just leave. She was obviously the cause of all of this, even though she couldn't remember what on earth she had done to them. The only logical solution was removing the problem. That would make their lives better, right?  
  
Ariana had calmly went to her room, got a bag, filled it with clothes, books and pictures. Then she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food, a canteen that she filled with water, matches and candles. When she turned towards the floo she noticed her brothers standing there with their own bags.  
  
Ariana asked what they were doing and they told her they would not stay here with them fighting about nonsense, if they could not coexist and accept her they could not accept them and they would go where ever she went. Ariana smiled at her older brothers, they were always looking out for her no matter what. Albus grabbed a handful of floo powder told Aberforth to hold one of Ariana's hands while he took the other. He threw down the floo powder and called out Diagon Alley.  
  
They had gone with their family enough in the past when they had done this so they knew how it worked. They would get to Diagon Alley then leave through the Leaky Cauldron entrance into muggle London. Then their family would not have to fight and yell anymore, the problem would be gone and everything would be fine. Nobody would even miss her although they would probably miss her brothers. They were determined not to leave their sister alone in fact Albus had written a goodbye note to explain why they left and told them to work it out and not come looking for them if they couldn't.  
  
The only two that had not arrived yet were John and Bane they had wanted to pick up another gift for Ariana. They knew she needed the extra love and support especially today because the McKinnon family seemed to hate her and they most likely would make her feel unwanted and unloved. This present would show that they loved her more than anything and would do anything to protect her.  
  
The present was a silver bracelet with rubies, emeralds and diamonds with her name magically engraved in it. The bracelet had protection spells that would protect her from harm both magically and physically. It also had the ability to transport her to their house or another of the Dumbledore or Taron family members homes just in case of problems. It also had a tracking spell on it and no one but Bane could ever take it off of her so she could never lose it. If muggles ever saw it they would think it was a simple metal bracelet they wouldn't see the gems or the name, the spell on it would prevent them from seeing it.  
  
The reason the McKinnon family didn't like Ariana is, when she had been four months old, the weather had turned extremely harsh and cold, she had got a severe cold and sneezed. Kendra was cooking dinner for the boys and Percival when the baby had sneezed and the whole stove blew up. Percival had been at work and the boys had been doing their lessons at the local school. She had wanted dinner done by the time they got home unfortunately the blast had demolished half the house and yet Kendra was unharmed, the baby had protected her mom and herself. She had cried because she had almost hurt mommy. Kendra quickly calmed her down and assured her that accident happened and they were both okay. They moved in with Azelia and Jaste until there home was repaired.  
  
When Kendra's family found out they got angry and started yelling saying the girl was too dangerous and should never come around them again. They said that obviously Percival was some kind of demon and he was the cause of all of this, they had no idea how right they were. Kendra didn't care she still loved him and her children unconditionally.  
  
The McKinnon family never allowed Ariana or Percival to stay with them or even visit. They allowed her brothers Albus and Aberforth and their mother to visit and stay. They never hugged her, the fact that she was powerful enough to blow up the stove when sneezing, frightened them.  
  
Percival had decided if Ariana could not stay with them, then neither could the boys. Everyone else thought this was fair except Kendra's family. Kendra of course took her husbands side which caused a rift to grow between her and her parents.  
  
Two months later when the boys asked to stay over with their mothers parents they suggested that Ariana go and stay with someone on their dad's side of the family so that she could be spoiled by them and get extra attention. They wanted their sister treated like the princess she was. They didn't understand why the McKinnon family didn't love their sister and they swore to always look out for her no matter what, so when they went to their parents with this request they were trying to show the McKinnon family that their sister was a good person she was just a powerful witch.  
  
Kendra and Percival agreed, which pleased her family and shocked his. He explained how his sons told him it would be good for everyone to try and get along with the McKinnon family and they all agreed with this line of thinking. It didn't work, even though the McKinnon's said they would try, they never did. This hurt and angered the boys more than anyone ever realized.  
  
They would send Ariana to John and Bane, Agatha and Borgen, Marz and Celeste or even Jaste and Azelia. She even stayed with her uncles and aunts as well. They often spoiled her when she stayed and they spoiled all of them when the boys accompanied her to their homes.  
  
As John and Bane were about to grab the floo powder to get to Kendra's and Percivals', the fire flashed green. They were shocked to see their nephews and niece come through the floo, alone. Albus was ten, Aberforth was seven almost eight and Ariana was six today. What the hell were they doing here alone and with bags packed.  
  
John looked at Albus who seemed shocked that they had flood in front of their great uncles, he thought maybe they would take them back to the house and everyone would blame Ariana. He would take the blame for her if he had to and say that it was his idea.  
  
The children started explaining what was going on at their house and how Ariana wanted to leave. They had decided that if their mothers family didn't want their sister, then they didn't want them. They were tired of the fighting and arguing. They were tired of the McKinnon family always treating Ariana poorly like she had done something bad. They knew she was powerful but they didn't want their sister treated poorly because of it, she was a princess, a precious gem that needed protection and love, and above all else, she needed to be protected from all the pain this would cause her.  
  
John and Bane agreed with the boys, they then took them back to their house to await the arrival of whoever came looking for them. By the time they arrived it was three hours later and it was Azelia not Kendra or Percival. This angered Bane and he had to be stopped from going to Percival and Kendra's house to beat some sense into the both of them.  
  
They called the aurors and explained what had happened, the kids stayed with them for a few days until a trial could be held to decide the best thing for the kids. At that time the kids were given to Azelia and Jaste until further notice.  
  
Percival and Kendra moved to Godrics Hollow to start over away from her family, the children were given back to them on the condition that they keep a better eye on them.  
  
They agreed they never wanted to be without their precious children again. They cut all ties to Kendra's family no one was allowed to go visit them ever.  
  
Cutting ties to the McKinnon family seemed like a good idea at the time. Little did they know that they had angered the McKinnon's and they were out for blood. To get their daughter back a plan was hatched out of hate and anger, one they all would regret later.


	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ariana and her father go to muggle London for gifts for presents for her brothers and she goes missing, what will happen and how will the family react?  
> I had to fix the years that Albus was attending he's four years older while his brother is almost two years older than Ariana. Forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I wrote anything but I have been extremely busy. Please forgive me.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter if you like it kudos and leave comments.

It was three years later Albus was attending Hogwarts, he was on his third year and Aberforth just started as he was almost eleven. In a few more days he would celebrate his birthday while attending Hogwarts.  
  
Both of her brothers were sorted into Gryffindor and she was proud of them both, she couldn't wait to get her letter and attend Hogwarts two years.  
  
Ariana had just turned nine and was wanting to get her brother a very special gift, a book had just been located in muggle london that she had been looking for. She had asked her parents to locate books for each of her brothers.  
  
For Albus she got a first edition Romeo and Juliet and Hamelet in pristine condition he loved Shakespeare. He also loved Poe so she got him several works from him as well as some books from Borgin and Burkes on Alchemy, Potions and Dark, Light and Neutral curses, jinxes and spells for healing and defense.  
  
Aberforth loved plants both muggle and magical so she had gotten him a set of books from Borgin and Burkes on plants and their uses in potions and everyday living as well as gardening books on how to grow magical plants, she had also located a set of books from the muggle world on plants and their uses in medicine, and a few on gardening. The books were all from different artists and places in the world. The newest one had just been released and today the artist was promoting the book at the book store and she wanted to go purchase one and have it signed.  
  
Her father had taken the day off from the ministry he worked in The International Department of Muggle Relations, he was the one in charge of the whole department and never took a day off so when he asked to take the day off the Minister of Magic agreed.  
  
Ariana was so excited over her purchases her father chuckled and led her towards the Leaky Cauldron so they could pick up the rest of their purchases and then go home.  
  
Percival was on high alert today he had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong today. He noticed someone was following them, they had been since they left the book store so he told Ariana to hold on to his hand so she wouldn't be left behind. She did as she was told and they walked very quickly through the crowds. She felt the urgency and worry rolling off her father so she didn't question his actions. Ariana clung to his hand and hoped that they would reach their destination quickly and safely.  
  
One block away from the Leaky and Ariana was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone, her father noticed immediately that her hand had been knocked from his grasp. Percival turned to see what was happening and he suddenly blinded by a flash in his face, someone had taken a picture right as he turned around and now he could not see, it was a few moments before his eyes adjusted.  
  
By the time Percival could see again he couldn't seem to find Ariana anywhere. Percival started calling out for her and when there was no answer he knew she was gone he searched for her everywhere and even asked passerbys if they had seen anything one woman who hadn't left the area yet told him she was knocked down by a man and he carried her off towards the train station.  
  
Percival knew the train would either leave in soon or had already left, he hoped it had not left yet. He ran towards the station praying to every God and entity known to wizarding kind that the train had not departed. When he arrived he found out the train had arrived early and left on time, that was ten minutes ago his little girl was gone. When he asked if they had seen someone with a little girl and described Ariana to the man, he confirmed she had been asleep in his arms when he boarded the train.  
  
Percival questioned on what the man looked like but the man refused to answer thinking he was creepy for asking and told him to leave or he would call the police. Percival would be reporting this to the aurors first, so he left to find John or Bane or someone from his family to help.  
  
By the time he had reached Diagon Alley his panic had truly set in and was extremely high, he was light headed from running and panicking., How could this happen? How could his daughter just go missing? He had to go see Bane and John the bracelet she often wore should have prevented this. If only she hadn't left her family ring at home he could trace her through that. She didn't like wearing it out in the muggle world because people always gave her funny looks and she hated the attention it brought.  
  
He rushed through Diagon and was looking for his grandmother because he knew she was here shopping with his brother-in-law for the baby he was currently carrying. He happened to see John exiting the jewelry store with a bag. He hurried towards him with tears in his eyes.  
  
John had just exited the store with Ariana's bracelet they had to have it cleaned, repaired and new spells put on it to assure her safety even more. One of the new spells was a tracking spell so if she ever disappeared they could find her. They had told her to wear her heir ring so if anything happened she would be found and protected.  
  
As he saw Percival rushing towards him with tears in his eyes, he had an extremely bad feeling something had happened and since Ariana wasn't present he knew in his heart it had to do with her.  
  
Down the street Bane, Azelia and Michael who had married Maken and was currently carrying their fourth child were shopping when Bane announced something was wrong his mate was panicking and it had to do with Percival and Ariana. Bane rushed in the direction of John quickly while Michael and Azelia followed at a slower pace. The scene they came upon was so heart wrenching and painful to watch that they questioned what was going on.  
  
Azelia looked at her brother, "Bane what is it?"  
  
Bane's eyes never left Percival as he tried to tell the aurors who had just arrived what happened but he was so distraught no one could get anything out of him the only two coherent words were Ariana and taken.  
  
Percival had to be sent to St. Mungos for treatment and the family had to be questioned before being released to tend to the other family members and tell them all the bad news. Michael was so distraught Maken had shown up ready to hex someone. Once he found out what was going on he got John to follow them home so he could examine Michael and give him something to relax.  
  
Azelia had went and told Kendra who became so distraught she collapsed and since she could not breathe properly she was sent to St. Mungos as well.  
  
Bane had to tell Borgen who decided the boys needed to know immediately, he flood directly to the headmasters office to alert him of the situation and he sent messages to the professors to have Albus and Aberforth sent directly to his office and he would have a professor awaiting them to allow them entrance.  
  
Once Albus and Aberforth arrived in the headmasters office they saw their grandfather along with a couple of aurors one of which was the father of their uncle Michael. The bad feeling they had both had this morning increased. Borgen had them sit and they were informed of their sisters abduction. They were also informed that their parents were in St. Mungos because they were so upset.  
  
Aberforth fell to pieces while Albus was strangely calm, he comforted his brother. The aurors found this odd until he said in an icy tone that could instantly freeze half of Great Britain, "Have you investigated the McKinnon family they sent a letter to my mom saying soon all the problems holding her back would disappear. It's in a box in her wardrobe under the black cloth. I snuck in and read it hoping they were apologizing, that is how I know what it said. That is where she puts all the letters she receives from those people." The emphasis put on 'those people was so strong that they knew anger was what Albus was feeling. The usual twinkle had changed and there was a look in them that made them all feel uneasy. Trouble was immanent for whoever took his sister.  
  
His grandpa asked for a few minutes with his grandsons to comfort them and defuse Albus's anger, this was allowed because he was such a gifted and good student that they didn't want him to be expelled he had such a bright future.  
  
"Albus control your anger, we will get her back and deal with the people who have done this." Borgen stated.  
  
"You had better destroy the ones that took her and the ones that planned it because if I have to the results won't be pretty." Albus replied.  
  
"I think my brother needs a calming draught and to be put on bed rest for a few days, don't you grandfather?" Albus questioned.  
  
"I do. Heed my warning, Albus." Borgen said with a pointed look before adding, "We will deal with this do not fret and don't do anything stupid it could add to the problem and we could lose more than we already have."  
  
Albus replied, "Of course grandfather."  
  
He knew in his heart his grandfather was trying to help but he also knew if he found her damaged he wouldn't hold back on any of them. How dare they touch their princess, who did they think they were, they would all pay and anyone else that got in his way or tried to stop him would pay a heavy toll as well, he would show them all what a serious mistake they made by taking the Dumbledore princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus is super protective of his sister don't you think the next chapter I will try to get it out soon. Thanks for reading.  
> I do not own any of the original characters or Harry Potter all I get out of this is the satisfaction that I got my idea of how the story could have gone out to the public. Enjoy.


	11. Lessons Taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana wakes up somewhere strange and she is scared, but the worst is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add new tags for this chapter. It has underage rape. I had to mentally prepare just to write this chapter. I could not go through and edit it I am sorry for any mistakes. I know it's just a story but stuff like this does bother me. I do not condone sexual abuse or abuse of any kind, or incest. If you do not want to read the graphic abuse do not read between the xxxxxxxxxxxxxx there is one at the beginning and one at the end. Proceed with caution and remember sometimes there are sick people in the world and these things happen in real life. Please forgive me. If anyone has ever gone through this seek help of someone, a police officer, a friend, a therapist, just get help whether it's sexual, physical, emotional or verbal just get help. Please don't crucify me. Thanks for reading.

Ariana awoke disoriented and confused as to where she was and whose voices she was hearing in the other room, she could not quite figure out what they were saying. She listened more closely and what she heard shocked her to the core.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do with the girl again?" Man one said.  
  
"We were paid to abduct her but, that's not all they want us to do, they want us to teach her a lesson." Man two said.  
  
"I hate to ask but what kind of lesson?" Man one said.  
  
"Really, are you that naive he said we needed to teach a lesson she'll never forget and will shame her and her family." Man three stated before continuing with, "She's female they want us to rape and beat her but not kill her."  
  
"That girl is what eight? That's sick." A fourth man said.  
  
"If you can't handle that just leave but you won't get paid and if you speak a word of this we will tell everyone it was your idea." Man two said.  
  
"She's nine by the way." Man one said.  
  
"I'm out, I won't be a part of this. I have a sister that age and I wouldn't want someone doing that to her. I won't talk about this but stay the fuck away from me after this. Do not ever come near my sister and family either, because if you do I will kill you." Man four said.  
  
She heard the door slam close as the man left. She tried to use her powers to reach out but she noticed they wouldn't react. Shit they had power suppressing cuffs chaining her to the bed frame she was screwed.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Man two asked.  
  
"No we should just let him leave he did promise not to say anything besides if he does we know where he lives and we can teach him a lesson through his little sister." Man three said laughing coldly.  
  
"Our guest should be awake by now we should go say hi and introduce ourselves." Man one said chuckling darkly.  
  
Ariana had never been so terrified in all her life she heard the men walking towards the room she was in when the door opened. She thought the fourth man had returned to help her but that hope was quickly dashed as she heard a voice that she had not heard since she turned six and it made her blood run ice cold.  
  
"Where's the fourth one?" Sean asked.  
  
It was her mother's younger brother and he had always regarded her with looks that had made her untrusting of him and made her feel uncomfortable for as long as she could remember.  
  
"He's left, but he assured us he won't talk and we made sure to remind him if we go down, he goes down." Number three stated.  
  
"Has she awaken yet?" Sean asked.  
  
"We were on our way to go see now and get started if she was." Man one said.  
  
"I'll join you if you don't mind." Sean said.  
  
"Isn't she your niece?" Man two asked sounding more curious than disgusted.  
  
"Well technically, yes. My family doesn't see her as human, she's a freak and we don't think of her as family." Sean said.  
  
"Just curious." Man two said.  
  
Ariana heard the footsteps coming closer to the room she was in and she couldn't help but start crying she was praying to every entity and God, Goddess out there that someone would come rescue her. Then the door opened to reveal her uncle and three men that she recognized from dinners at her uncle Bane's house and her heart stopped.  
  
These men were supposed to be good men and they all worked in the Ministry of Magic in different departments they were all powerful men. One was head auror Paul Dayton a muggle born from America. The second was Head of International Decree for Magical creatures Antoine Maestes. The third was Undersecratary to the Minister of Magic he was his right hand man he gave advice to help people Dominic Umbridge.  
  
She was not getting out of this alive of that she was sure.  
  
"Ariana, long time no see." Sean said with a wicked grin that twisted her stomache and made her want to vomit.  
  
"I don't think she's happy to see us." Paul said with a dark look on his face.  
  
The other three cackled evilly.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sean decided he should go first and started undressing himself and while the others removed her clothing and then their own.  
  
She had never seen a man naked completely and she wished she never had they were all erect but her uncle was the most excited, he was already leaking precum and his cock was twitching.  
  
"Don't worry about screaming as loud as you want to we are in the middle of nowhere and no one will hear you. This will hurt at first but if you relax and behave we might make it less painful and you just might enjoy it." Sean said darkly with a lustful look.  
  
Sean positioned himself between her legs and thrust in with one go. Ariana screamed loudly, she felt like she was being split in half it hurt so bad. She just wanted to die. She couldn't stop from crying and screaming with every punishing thrust of his hips.  
  
Half way through her uncles turn she got used to the pain and just cried silent tears. Her uncle thought that she was enjoying herself and doubled his efforts.  
  
Three hours she suffered under her uncles thrusts he managed to hold off his orgasm three times before he finally released inside her.  
  
Next was Paul, he took a different entrance than Sean he forced himself into her anal cavity causing a whole new wave of pain, crying and screaming.  
  
He thrust in and out smoothly her blood slicking the way mixed in with the fluids from her uncle.  
  
He thrust hard and fast trying to make it as painful as possible and loving the pain etched on her face and in her eyes. It turned him on even more than the act of raping a young girl. This man had done this to other young girls and she was the best one yet because of her reactions.  
  
She thought Paul was done when he suddenly pulled out but then he flipped her over and started again raising her hips off the bed to thrust back in but this time in her abused cunt.  
  
Sean had moved to the front of Ariana and said, "Open up as wide as you can. If you bite me I will rip all your teeth out the muggle way, with pliers and you will probably choke on your own blood. I want you to suck my cock like a lollipop, but don't bite, understand?"  
  
When she nodded Antoine punched her in the ribs knocking the air out of her and said, "When you are spoken to you will answer with master after your reply, understand?"  
  
"Yes master." Ariana choked out on a gasp.  
  
Antoine was shoved against the wall by Sean and said, "If you don't tell her the rules beforehand, you don't punish her for breaking them. If you caused internal bleeding and she dies before our fun ends I will kill you and expose your sick deeds, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Antoine said.  
  
"Good. Stop, we have to check her. I don't want her bleeding out." Sean said.  
  
Paul pulled out and glared at Antoine saying, "I was about to come asshole."  
  
Dominic and Sean had fixed the damage that had been caused so far and they continued.  
  
Paul got to go again and finish this time. He was pleased with the outcome.  
  
Dominic was allowed to go before Antoine because of his actions towards Ariana and he was by far the most gentle one out of the four.  
  
Ariana was horified when she felt pleasure instead of pain she cried because her body was reacting positively to what was happening to her.  
  
When a moan escaped her throat the four men were pleased and decided to try to make it pleasurable for the girl because it seemed to horrify her and they were trying to teach her a lesson.  
  
Sean once again moved in front of her and instructed her to open her mouth. He then instructed her on how to move her tongue, bob her head and suck properly to cause the most pleasure.  
  
Over the next few days they taught her how to take them deeper and deeper into their throats.  
  
After a month she could take them all the way down and swallow all they gave her.  
  
Slowly she got used to being used by the four of them sometimes it was just one sometimes all four and other times a combination in between but at least one of them was with her at all times.  
  
At first she tried to escape when they first released her from the bed but when she went outside it was so cold she turned right back around and ran right back inside. They welcomed her back with open arms and then punished her by tying her back up and starting all over again with her 'training', or at least that's what they called it.  
  
Ariana didn't know how long she was with them all she knew was she was getting older and bigger all the time. She had gotten used to tending to these four men and by the time she was taken back to London there would be no saving the girl that was.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Five years. That is how long Ariana had been missing.  
  
Albus had just finished his seventh year at Hogwarts and he was pretty sure he would never see his little sister again.  
  
One week after his graduation, Albus had gotten a call from his father, he was hysterical. They had found Ariana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you wish it won't always be so bad. I hope you don't stop reading just for this one chapter it will get better I promise. As in life there are ups and downs I hope you enjoy the story so far. Thanks.


	12. Broken Beyond Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Ariana was not what they expected and now things will change. Ariana is broken beyond repair and there may be no way to fix her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Murder and Suicide in this chapter  
> Emotional Distress

Albus rushed to St. Mungos to see his sister, however when he arrived and saw the looks on the faces of his family, his hopes plummeted.  
  
When he spoke to his grandfather he found out that his sister was dumped in Diagon Alley by a masked man who quickly left after dropping her on the ground.  
  
She just stared at them all like she had never seen them before and she had not uttered a sound since being brought in.  
  
Ariana had been raped, beaten, and tortured, mentally and physically. To say that she was different was the understatement of a lifetime.  
  
Albus went in to see her and his heart broke she was too skinny and frail looking. There were whip marks and even some curse marks as well.  
  
When she noticed him she shied away from him with a look of utter terror etched onto her face and flashing in her eyes.  
  
Albus felt an ember of rage spark in his gut and he wanted to find who did this and kill them, he was led from the room by his aunt and handed off to his grandmother to get him out of here before he blew up something or hurt someone.  
  
His anger was rising quickly and his grandmother guided him to the lifts, and through the floo to her home.  
  
The minute he stepped out of the floo his anger surged froward, feeling what was coming Agatha put up a protective barrier around herself as Albus let his control slip.  
Agatha watched Albus as he blew up the room and destroyed it completely. Agatha just watched quietly as he did this and then he sank to his knees slowly and started sobbing.  
  
She approached him cautiously and called his name quietly, when he opened his eyes the look he gave her was one of pure heartbreak and misery. She pulled him into her arms and allowed him to cry and vent all the pent up pain and suffering he felt for his sister.  
  
Five years of pain and suffering had taken it's toll and after Albus calmed down he vowed he would find out who had done this and they would suffer more than what they caused his sister too.  
  
Two months later.  
  
After Ariana had been released from the hospital they found out she was dangerous, she would lash out at her family violently. She had attacked her mom for cooking breakfast, Kendra had been chopping vegetables for an omelet and Ariana grabbed the knife stabbing her in the neck.  
  
Later when they had calmed Ariana down and asked why she had attacked her mom she stated, "She was going to attack me. She was holding the knife and she looked at me and smiled."  
  
They tried to tell her that her mom would never have done that it just caused Ariana to get upset and attack them with her powers saying, "You're friends did that don't lie."  
  
That night her dad had awakened to a loud noise downstairs somewhere, it kind of sounded like something heavy falling, he decided to go investigate trying to ignore the gut feeling he should get someone to go with him.  
  
Percival walked into the kitchen seeing his daughter had stabbed his older brother and was currently stabbing him in the chest he also realized his brother was dead. He tried to stop her but she turned the knife on him and stabbed him right in the chest killing him instantly.  
  
Ariana suddenly came to her senses, she knew these people they were her uncle and father and she had killed them, still holding the knife she pulled it across her throat cutting deep.  
  
The next morning Albus could not get his mother to wake up he was about to call for help when he heard a loud scream from the kitchen he rushed out and found his father, uncle and sister all lying in the middle of the kitchen blood everywhere and dead.  
  
His world shifted and he knew he would leave and never come back. He would do anything to find the people that caused this and they would pay.  
  
Albus had to stay talk to the aurors and then the funerals, his parents, aunt, uncle and sister were all laid to rest together in the family cemetery. He left an hour after the funerals.  
  
He knew he had to find the young man that had become his friend and had captured his heart. He said that they could change the world and make it better for all magic kind. He also stated he would willingly help Albus hunt down the men that had hurt his sister and ripped his heart and family apart.  
  
Steeling his nerves he reached out and touched the gate. When a house elf appeared in front of him he stated, "Albus Dumbledore calling on Gellert Grindenwald. Could you kindly alert him to my presence, tell him it's an emergency please."  
  
Gellert came to the gate himself and when he saw Albus he knew something horrific had happened, he ushered Albus inside and up to his room where he held Albus as he broke down again.  
  
Albus then proceeded to tell Gellert what happened the last couple of days and how much it hurt.  
  
Gellert told Albus to rest for tomorrow they were going to start their mission of finding out who did this and why.  
  
Tomorrow would start the beginning of the hunt and the changing of their world, and anyone who got in there way would destroy, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is kind of dark but it will get better there is just a lot of drama we have to go through sometimes to reach our happy ending.  
> Suicide is not the answer if you or someone you know have thoughts about this please reach out to someone and seek help.  
> The suicide national hotline is 24 hours a day and they speak English and Spanish  
> 1-800-273-8255  
> call a family member or someone you trust if you don't want to talk to a stranger or speak to a therapist.  
> Just get help every life matters.  
> If you have suffered a sexual assault please contact the police and if you need to speak to someone there is the national sexual assault hotline  
> 1-800-656-HOPE (4673)  
> Please seek help with mental health as soon as possible because the longer you wait the worse it gets.
> 
> I suffer from mental health issues and i know what happens if you wait just seek help ASAP it does make a difference.


	13. Update

I just wanted to let you know a few things, firstly, I have been stressed over the pandemic and it has had an effect on my mental health. I have not really had an urge to write anything.  
I have wrote a chapter and all I need to do is edit it give me a few days. With my dyslexia it acts up at times and I have to edit a few times before I post.  
Also, I found a better way to do my character tags. I have another HP fic that I started after this one and I found that if I add characters as I go then it is a lot easier and I don't mislead or disappoint anyone looking for a certain character.  
I put all the characters that will show up eventually in this series however some will not arrive for a few more multi chapter stories. Next after I do Albus and Gellert I will be doing Tom's story from the start and then I will be doing the next wave of Severus and Lily then Harry and Draco and then their children.  
I wish to remind everyone I am taking the basics from the books but it will take a whole new twist and go it's own direction I will be changing some ages and dates and other things I hope you will enjoy it.  
Lastly because of the character tag change you will either need to look this fic up by name, enter my name or look up Gellert Grindenwald/Albus Dumbledore character tag.

The next chapter will have smut between Gellert and Albus a revealing secret of Gellert and a plot twist all thrown together in one chapter.  
I should warn people I write m/m f/m f/f and multiple partners, if this bothers you please read chapter notes and they will inform you of what the chapter contains, also for my original names you probably noticed but I do put how to pronounce new names at the end of chapters.  
If you have questions, comments, concerns, or just want to encourage me please leave a comment and don't forget to subscribe so you know when I update, leave kudos if you like. I hope you enjoy the journey I wish to take you on and I will try harder to update more often.  
Thank you for reading.

Stay safe and healthy out there.


	15. Untold Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter between Gellert and Albus a new secret is unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit longer to get out than I thought but here it is I hope you enjoy.  
> Happy Holidays, think of this as your early Christmas present.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe if you wish.

Albus jerked awake he had been having a nightmare he just could not remember clearly what it was about.  
  
He realized he was lying next to someone when he felt strong arms wrapped securely around him and a deep voice murmuring to him.  
  
"Shh, it is alright Albus you are safe. Do not fear your dreams cannot harm you as long as I am here."  
  
Gellert that's who the voice belonged to. The previous days events came flooding back, he had come to Gellert for comfort and stayed the night.  
  
"Gellert?" Albus questioned.  
  
"Yes, you were having a bad dream. What was it about?"  
  
"I cannot remember." Albus said.  
  
"Do not think about it too hard Albus we do not want you upset." Gellert said.  
  
"We?"  
  
Gellert chuckled and answered, "You and I, Albus."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Albus was still half asleep and, given how tired he was when he arrived Gellert was going to get him to rest some more.  
  
"Go back to sleep I will be here when you awaken." Gellert stated softly.  
  
Albus tried to, he really did but laying next to Gellert was doing things to him. He was trying to get comfortable and his ass pressed up against something hard. The soft gasp he got encouraged Albus to press back again.  
  
Gellert grabbed Albus hips stopping him immediately and growled low, "If you do not stop Albus I may not be able to resist doing what I have been wanting to do since I met you."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Albus asked curiously.  
  
"Bend you over and claim you as mine, over and over until I am the only one you want and need."  
  
"Well then, please do Gellert."  
  
Gellert looked deep in Albus eyes and said, "Be forewarned Albus if we do this I will not let you go ever. I also have creature blood so do not challenge me in bed."  
  
"Then keep me, make me yours Gellert forever. I am in love with you Gellert, I have wanted you since I first saw you." Albus stated, he had decided to ask about the creature blood later and overlook the challenge bit thinking nothing of it.  
  
"I love you too Albus. Are you absolutely sure you want this?"  
  
Albus decided to push him a bit, "If you don't want too I could go find someone else to bend me over and pound me into the mattress."  
  
Before Albus could register it he was flipped onto his back so quick his head spun a little and Gellert was kissing him deeply and grinding up against him.  
  
When Albus hand squeezed his cock Gellert groaned and then ceased his actions. He pulled back to look at Albus the young man was absolutely stunning, breathtaking.  
  
Gellert started stripping Albus slowly.  
  
"You know there are spells that remove clothing instantly." Albus teased.  
  
"I know, I just want to savor the moment and enjoy every minute. You are stunning and sexy Albus. Let me enjoy this please."  
  
Albus had turned a lovely shade of red and nodded his head. He had never been told these things by anyone and it was nice but embarassing.  
  
"We can stop if you wish Albus."  
  
"NO." Albus yelled making Gellert jump a bit then continued softer, " I mean no I am just not used to such compliments."  
  
"Very well then I will just have to get you used to such things because you are so very worthy of them."  
  
Albus turned even more red at that comment.  
  
Gellert chuckled before he started kissing and sucking marks on Albus neck, before moving down to his chest. Soft whimpers and moans were leaving Albus lips and they were driving Gellert crazy with lust and want.  
  
Once Albus was naked and Gellert had marked up his neck and chest he settled between Albus legs not moving.  
  
Albus who had noticed where Gellert was heading threw his arm over his face in embarassment. Gellert had stopped moving and Albus got curious as to why he wasn't doing anything. He removed his arm just to find Gellert staring at him intently.  
  
Curious Albus opened his mouth to question as to why he stopped and the only thing that came out was a strangled moan.  
  
Gellert had wanted Albus to look at him so he just sat there for a few moments waitng for Albus to finally look at him.  
  
He saw the question in his eyes and once Albus opened his mouth to voice them. Gellert quickly swallowed Albus down his throat all the way and started sucking. He was rewarded with the sweetest sound he had ever heard and it made him moan.  
  
Gellert was doing amazing things with his mouth. His lips held him perfectly while his tongue caressed the underside of his cock with perfection. Every time Gellert moaned it sent pleasurable vibrations to Albus groin, causing him to come undone that much quicker.  
  
Albus had been with others before exploring his sexuality but nothing could compare to this.  
  
This felt different, better somehow and though he had never been penetrated before now, he desired it so much.  
  
Suddenly Albus felt as if his entrance got slick inside and out then Gellert pushed a finger into him slowly. Albus gasped it felt odd and he realized Gellert had done a wandless, wordless lubrication spell while sucking his cock.  
  
When he relaxed Gellert started thrusting his finger before adding a second digit and scissoring them.  
  
While working him open with two fingers Gellert had brushed something deep inside of him that had him bucking into Gellert's mouth. Gellert kept hitting that one spot every other thrust with his fingers and before Albus could warn him he came down Gellert's throat.  
  
Albus realized Gellert had swallowed his release and Albus turned the loveliest shade of red Gellert had ever seen.  
  
Gellert added another finger and alternated thrusting and scissoring to help loosen him up it felt amazing to Albus. Within a few moments he was hard as a rock again and his body was thrumming with pleasure.  
  
When Albus released a second time he slumped into the bed breathless and boneless  
  
Gellert decided that was enough preparation he needed to fuck Albus, now. As he started stripping Albus was staring at Gellert while trying to catch his breath, he was finding it very difficult.  
  
Gellert was gorgeous everywhere, broad shoulders, perfect abs, then Gellert took his pants off. Albus was breathless all over again. Not only was Gellert perfect he was huge, thick and long definitely bigger than anyone Albus had ever seen he swallowed hard.  
  
Gellert took notice of Albus reaction and said, "We can stop if you wish Albus."  
  
Albus had swallowed hard because Gellert was perfect everywhere and Albus wanted so badly to taste him and feel him on his tongue making him come down his throat.  
  
When Gellert blushed Albus realized he had said that out loud and turned red all over again making Gellert chuckle, "Maybe later Albus I just want to be inside of you. I must warn you it is uncomfortable your first time, so I must ask if it is your first time?"  
  
"I have done a few things before but I have never been penetrated." Albus admitted shakily, he looked and sounded very nervous.  
  
"We can stop now Albus I do not wish to force you or harm you in any way." Gellert stated before starting to reach for his pants.  
  
"We can continue, just go slow." Albus suggested.  
  
"Anything for you Albus."  
  
While staring at Gellert and talking to him, Albus had gotten extremely hard again, he knew it would hurt and part of him hoped it would. He didn't quite understand where that thought had come from, maybe it was his creature side but most of his family didn't like pain but they could tolerate it better than most. He would have to question his grandmother about this sometime, right now he had something else to concentrate on.  
  
Gellert crawled up the bed and prepared to reinsert his fingers to ensure Albus was ready for him.  
  
Albus stopped him, "Please I need you now."  
  
Gellert nodded and positioned himself. Albus took a deep breath and let it out as his lover slowly pushed into his body.  
  
It burned but the pain was not enough to sate the part that desired it to hurt. So Albus asked him to go faster, when Gellert refused. Albus decided to provoke him, completely forgetting the earlier warning he had been given.  
  
"I thought Durmstrang students were big, powerful, and strong your nothing more than aaahhhhh." The last part of the taunt was screamed out in pleasurable pain as the slight burn began to hurt in a pleasant way, the voice inside was screaming yes.  
  
Gellert hadn't meant to but Albus had insulted his pride and provoked him even after the earlier warning, how dare he. Gellert had just shoved all the way in, he looked as if a fire had been lit within his eyes.  
  
Gellert did not give Albus a chance to adjust to his size at all, he just started pounding him into the matress harshly. Something had shifted inside and Albus was seeing a whole new side to Gellert that he did not know existed. It excited Albus and he wanted to see more of Gellert Grindenwald in this animalistic state.  
  
"Is this what you wanted Albus?" Gellert questioned. His voice sounded dark and sexy, dangerous.  
  
Albus loved his voice like this the only answer he was capable of was a lot of moaning and head nodding.  
  
Then Gellert brushed the pleasure giving spot deep inside him and he cried out in ecstasy, he just had his third orgasm and was already getting hard again. Now this was what he wanted and needed animalistic, hard, rough and with just a enough pain to sate his dark side, fuck he was pretty sure he had died and went to paradise in the underworld, or he was having the best wet dream ever.  
  
Gellert was getting close he was sure Albus was too, so he pounded into his prostate repeatedly hoping that they would come undone together. After three more thrusts Albus started to tighten around Gellert. Two more thrusts had Albus coming undone again. Gellert started to come seconds after Albus started.  
  
Shit Gellert thought, 'I should not have let him provoke me now I have to tell him and he will probably be disgusted'.  
  
Albus realized something was slightly off, Gellert had a slightly panicked look on his face with sadness mixed in, which confused Albus a bit. Maybe he was regretting what they just did which hurt Albus heart a lot.  
  
Albus noticed something else Gellert had increased in size after coming and he knew from experience guys did not increase their size after coming it always deflated something was up and he needed to know what. As Albus was about to question him, Gellert started speaking in a very strained voice as if he was holding back his urge to pound Albus all over again.  
  
"Albus remember how I told you I have creature blood and if provoked I can lose control of myself?"  
  
"Yes." Albus answered, sounding weary and confused. Now that he mentioned it he remembered being told not to provoke Gellert in bed, he wished he would have not pushed that thought away now.  
  
"You provoked me in bed while I was trying to go easy on you Albus and you unleashed something inside of me that I was going to introduce you to at a later date and time, now it is too late. I must finish what was started Albus a lesson must be taught."  
  
"What exactly did I provoke?" Albus asked weary of the answer.  
  
" I am a dominant Dragoon and you are my mate Albus I should have told you sooner but I was afraid you would run away, or hate me." Gellert said softly  
  
Albus looked extremely upset and growled. Gellert thought he would be told to get away from him and never come near him again.  
  
Albus said, "You are my dominant mate and you didn't mark me. I am angry. MARK. ME. MAKE. ME. YOURS. NOW!!!" The last part was roared out at him.  
  
"Albus." Growled Gellert. "What creature blood do you have, and why do you think you can command me."  
  
Albus was now turned on again, just when he thought he could not go again his mate used his dom voice and his body reacted. He also knew he had to be nice or his mate might just leave him unsatisfied as punishment. Albus whimpered at that thought.  
  
Albus smiled coyly and looked up at Gellert fluttering his eyelashes and speaking softly in a submissive way, "I'm sorry my mate, I meant no disrespect."  
  
Gellert raised an eyebrow his creature purring happily that his mate had responded properly, however, his mate had not answered his question. He smiled and said, "And the creature blood mate."  
  
Albus thought he will not want me he will push me away when he finds out he took a shaky breath averted his eyes to the left and responded quietly, "Demonia."  
  
Gellert looked shocked for a moment before he smiled and said, "Who knew I could get so lucky to get a mate like you my love. You are precious beyond measure."  
  
Albus was shocked, "Why?"  
  
"I will tell you later but right now I want to finish our bonding."  
  
Albus smiled he was not going to be rejected for being demonia, then he gulped this was going to take a while he had provoked his dominant in bed and he was a dragoon. His punishment would be a very long drawn out mating, but what a way to be punished.


End file.
